


Nightmare Destroyer

by Bright_Asa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Asa/pseuds/Bright_Asa
Summary: 最初的想法，有些长的故事互相试探着，受伤着也彼此靠近着。
Relationships: Sakuzyo/LeaF





	1. 『Present 1』

  
LeaF收到了Sakuzyo的简讯。

其实这算是挺少见的情况，毕竟现在不是什么Comic时期，他和Sakuzyo都没有什么新专辑的企划。而且最近Sakuzyo也结束了纷至沓来的一连串商业活动用不着他帮忙转推宣传，再说了Sakuzyo也从来没为商业宣传的事情联络过他，转推宣传都是他的个人行为和习惯而已。

于是他在指尖在因为Sakuzyo发过来的消息而浮到了最上面的对话框上停滞了一会，稍微猜测了一下里面的内容——然而得到的全都是天马行空的幻想，实在没有什么切实一点的想法。他放弃了继续做这种徒劳的努力，直接戳开了对话框。

是下午七点发过来的，不过现在已经是凌晨两点了，八成Sakuzyo已经睡着了。

大致浏览了一下里面的内容，然后大脑将其转化成信息摘要。

是关于今年的BOFU比赛组队的邀请，除了Sakuzyo以外还有xi也会加入这个队伍。

他在最开始实在没有往这个地方想过，因为Sakuzyo已经快四年没有参加过这个比赛了，如今又突然要参加，还邀请他一起组队——虽然他们也曾经组过一次队就是了。

他、Sakuzyo、xi——这是个一旦组成团体赛就几乎没有什么悬念的队伍，即使做一些不必要的自谦他也可以这么预测，不如说Sakuzyo和xi两个人组队就足以横扫BOFU了。

LeaF把手机放下，关掉灯在床上躺着稍微思考了一会。

现在距离每年惯例的BOFU比赛其实还有很久的时间，以至于他都没有思考过今年到底要不要参加这种事情，日程也没有安排过——嘛虽然靠谱一些的曲师在这个时间连自己要写什么曲子的主题都定下来了。

真是怀念啊，当时为了一人组队投多首曲从而起早贪黑恨不得工作25个小时赶deadline的日子。近几年即使参加也没有过多投的打算了。

实在是太累了。

他翻了个身。

累、非常累。无论做什么都觉得很累，每天即使睡12个小时也完全不会觉得有精神满足的时候。

时间累积下来越发严重，真想避开一切可以避开的工作。只做能维持生计的工作就好了——也经常想过要是天上能掉下一亿円就好了。

这样下去迟早要出问题，虽然自己有这个警觉，但是也不打算为此做出什么改变。

轻轻松松的活下去不好吗？干嘛要去做那么多累人的事情。昏昏沉沉地度过每一天也没什么不好吧。

所以如果按照这个想法的话，BOFU的比赛——

他摸过床头上的手机，点亮屏幕，输入七个字节的密码，界面依然是刚才打开的和Sakuzyo的对话框。久违地他想要去试图理解一下文字之间所带有的情感——情绪，或者只是语气也好。他知道自己已经很久以来拒绝去理解文字中除了最表层的信息以外的东西了。

即使往上翻翻，几个月前comic的时候和Sakuzyo的对话也只是公式化的互相告知信息。

于是他看了看Sakuzyo发来的消息，

“今年的BOFU，要一起组队吗？我还邀请了xi。”

解读失败，根本没有什么别的语气，只是很平淡询问邀请而已。

——不过这样也好吧，这样也挺好的。

他久违地想要扯动一下嘴角，做出微笑的表情。

LeaF用手指触碰了一下对话框唤出输入法，然后慢慢地拼写道：

“好啊。”

只有三个平假名，他却反复看了好几遍，最后才轻轻一点发送键，将这个短讯发了出去。

或许他不该在晚上想这些事情，在陷入睡眠之前他最后这么想到。


	2. 『Present 2』

  
第二天天光大亮的上午十点LeaF从睡眠中脱离出来，摸过手机划开锁屏，Sakuzyo已经在今天早上给出了回复。

回复的时间是早上七点，真是个作息良好的优秀青年。LeaF笑了笑，阅读起内容来。他刻意地去压着自己的大脑一字一字地直接阅读文字而不是输入一行得出信息摘要。

没关系的，不会有事的，是Sakuzyo的信息而已。

“这周之内见个面怎么样？作战会议还是有必要的吧？”

其实这样的比赛即使说是组队，不打算合作作曲的情况下同队曲师之间也是相对独立的，商议赛程相关的事情也不一定需要线下见面，不过——

仿佛是注意到消息前的未读变成了已读，很快Sakuzyo发来了第二条简讯：

“xi也答应了。你来吗？”

几乎第一时间就想拒绝了。

社交绝对是这个世界上最麻烦的事情，特别是和不熟悉的人之间的初次见面，即使中间有个人当做桥梁也绝对麻烦死了立刻拒绝掉吧。

虽然这么想着，也已经立即在输入栏打上了“我就不来了。”，但是LeaF生生停下了按发送键的手。

最终他把对话框里已经打好的文字全都删掉，改成：“定了地点吗？在哪里？”，然后唤出手机的便签页面，打出一句“最近有点事出不了那么远的门”后选中，剪切下来备用。

“在那个咖啡馆。”

切回聊天界面时Sakuzyo已经报出了咖啡馆的详细地址，末了还补充一句：“我没记错的话这个咖啡馆离你家似乎很近？”

不，你记错了。我其实已经搬了家这次实在有些远请原谅我的缺席并且之后将你们商议的结果发给我吧。

“是啊，挺近的。”

……毕竟不到一月前对方还拜访了自己家，这种借口实在是太粗劣了立刻就会被揭穿吧。

LeaF轻敲着屏幕，开始思考着别的理由。

“可以的话就周六下午两点碰面吧。”

他从屏幕上端划出时间来，金曜日上午十点十七分。

所以为什么某位Sakuzyo少爷总在这种奇怪的事情上如此有行动力——虽然在临近死线的作曲上也非常有行动力就是了。

“我的话是没有关系。”

有很大的关系。常用的拒绝词句在LeaF脑中乱飞，他搜寻着可以在现在用的那一句。

“嗯，那么就这样。xi那边也说好了。明天见。”

“好，明天见。”

其实我刚刚突然发现我明天有急事，没有办法来了。

错过了将这句万用拒绝发出的机会的LeaF几乎是咬牙切齿着打完了违心的回复，发送，按下电源键关掉手机的屏幕。然后狠狠地把手机摔到床上——

就冲着能够轻易地引起他如此强烈的情绪波动的份上他这一辈子可以说是栽在Sakuzyo手上了。

被赋予了动能手机在柔软的床铺上发生撞击后弹起，眼看着要飞到地板的垂直上方的时候，LeaF凭借着音游玩家良好的反应速度伸手将其捞了回来。

借着手机屏幕的反光他似乎看到自己的神情是自己都没想过的温和表情，甚至唇角稍微带着些不自觉地扬起。

……真是没救了。


	3. 『Present 3』

  
明天是星期六。

——或者说今天是星期六。

要和Sakuzyo见面的日子，要和不认识的人见面的日子——这种感觉该叫什么呢？悲喜交加？百味陈杂？

他躺在床上徒劳地想了想这件事情，然后第无数次打开聊天界面，指尖在对话框上停了又停。看着光标一闪一闪，他最终还是关掉了聊天界面。

好几次他都已经打出了拒绝的话语——社交性辞令他还是有自信使用得相当漂亮，是绝对不会被挑出错处的程度，但最后还是打消了这个念头。

大概是因为对面是Sakuzyo吧，无论怎么样的社交辞令都是不会起效的，随意找什么借口婉拒的话他说不定会干出带着xi来敲自己家门这种事情，那个时候再装作自己搬家了就太晚了。

……总之无论怎么样现在先睡觉吧，至少要保证明天不会睡过头。对自己的起床时间LeaF是没什么自信的，过去将近一年多的时间他就没有个大致的睡眠和醒来时间。不过还好Sakuzyo定下的时间是下午，假如现在开始睡觉的话应该是不会错过的。

前提是现在开始真的能够立刻睡着而不是因为什么莫名其妙的事情熬到凌晨三四点。

为了不摧毁自己的信心和不给自己平添焦躁感，LeaF立刻把手边唯一能够确认时间的手机关机然后塞到了枕头底下发誓在醒来之前再也不碰一下。

……

所以最后到底是用了多久才睡着的呢？这点也不太清楚了。

醒来的时候LeaF第一个反应是从枕头下抽出手机，开机。

上午十一点，很好，应该不至于会错过。Sakuzyo定的咖啡馆就在自己楼下走不出一条街的距离——他简直都要怀疑Sakuzyo是不是故意定这个位置来逼他出门的，毕竟就算是Sakuzyo少爷几年都难得一次的请求但如果要他出门挤电车然后穿过什么繁华地段他还是会不假思索地当即拒绝的。

从衣柜找了找能够穿出门的衣服，翻来翻去似乎也没有什么好选的，只有衬衫和休闲裤的搭配。然后稍微洗漱一下——不过看来黑眼圈是没有办法洗掉了。然后和往常一样食不知味地随便吃点什么供给身体运作的东西就准备出门。

外面的阳光并算不上强烈，气温也算是刚刚好的程度。不过怎么说呢，更加多云一点的天气会更好吧。LeaF在心中稍微点评了一下，慢慢的下了楼。

不愧是离住处非常近，就算是他这种不知道多久没出门的家里蹲也还记得位置。原先预计的可能稍微迷路一会的情况也完全没有发生。

很好，一切都还在计划中——吗？

就算在家里做出门的准备耽误的时间有点久，但他还是在一个非常早的时间来到了预定的位置——具体的来说就是早了一个小时。

他和Sakuzyo不怎么在现实中打交道——就连他一专贩卖的Comic他都没有去全是Sakuzyo一个人在守摊位。所以也不太清楚对方的性格到底是会稍微早到一些还是守时派还是日常迟到派。关于xi就更不了解了，他甚至不知道对方长什么样子。到时候说不定还会发现两个人在门口站了半天没有认出对方等Sakuzyo来了才恍然大悟的惨剧。

再说了他现在的时间也是相当提前了——很明显无论是Sakuzyo还是xi都没有来——咖啡馆无论是门外还是里面都是空荡荡的，从玻璃门外面能看见只有吧台处有一个店员站在那里。

LeaF站在门口有些尴尬。

所以现在是先进去找个地方坐着等待还是在门外等Sakuzyo来呢？

重新审视一下整个队伍的关系，他和xi互相不熟悉，Sakuzyo等于是两个人中间的桥梁一样的存在，而且这个莫名其妙的作战会议本来就是Sakuzyo提出的，所以理所应当他来置办一切事情包括座位位置而他自己只需要按部就班就行了，如果由他自己来选位置——虽然Sakuzyo肯定是不介意但是谁也说不好这位在莫名其妙的事情上极其有行动力的大龄中二病有没有提早预订了位置之类的。

但是如果站在门外等Sakuzyo的话，还是那句话，万一xi先来而他们互相不认识就是惨剧一桩。光是想想就觉得不自在感和尴尬感爬上了脊椎。 

说到底作战会议这种事情，他自己也就算了，xi这种具有相当名气的前辈到底为什么会同意这种胡闹一样的东西啊。只是想想这件事就觉得自己印象里对xi一直以来的成熟稳重的有才华的前辈形象快碎了有七八成吧。

——行了快醒醒吧，那是Sakuzyo啊，你自己不该最清楚吗？这个人有着天生的无论怎么样的事情都能说服别人和他一起胡来的能力啊。

LeaF一边胡思乱想着一边扫视了一下周围，不小心和玻璃门后的店员小姐撞上了视线，他立刻转过头把视线收回到自己面前的地板上。前言驳回，他明明就只有站在这里等Sakuzyo来一个选项，根本没有去和别人交谈的想法和能力。

……啧，好想回家。

现在立刻找个理由然后回家去补觉吧，去他的作战会议去他的Sakuzyo，如果可以的话今年剩下的闲暇时间都不要出门了来弥补今天一天的精神损失吧。

他从口袋里掏出手机点亮屏幕戳开这两天他看了无数次的Sakuzyo的对话框，正在对着闪烁不定的光标犹豫的时候，有个声音叫住了他。

“LeaF。”


	4. 『Present 4』

  
说个不怎么好笑的笑话吧，他现在已经紧张到无法分清来人的声音了。

叫出他ID的人到底是Sakuzyo还是被告知了他外貌的xi呢。他一边思考着这种事情一边感觉整个人身体都僵硬了，极不情愿地慢慢将视线从手机往上抬。

——还好，来的是Sakuzyo。

他尽量让自己松了一口气的动作不要太过明显，像正常人一样打招呼：“Sakuzyo。”

“等了很久了吗？怎么不先进去。”

“也没等太久，主要是在想你是不是有可能订了位置。”

“这家咖啡馆又不提供电话预定的，要定的话我得提前跑一趟，”Sakuzyo一边非常自然地拉住LeaF的手腕一边往里走去，“我如果有时间提前跑这一趟的话那还不如顺带直接上你家一趟了。”

“来我家干什么？”LeaF跟着他进了咖啡馆，在一个角落的位置坐定。

“当面邀请你吧？毕竟你是家里蹲啊，Comic都不出门的人我还真没信心能请得动。面对面说的话应该多少能多点胜算？”Sakuzyo一边说着一边点了两份摩卡，然后要求店员把这边角落的落地窗窗帘拉上。

深棕色的窗帘拉上后LeaF总算没有了那种被人放在玻璃柜里展览的感觉，紧绷的神经松了下来。

咖啡很快摆上了小圆桌，LeaF后知后觉地意识到：“xiさん呢？他不是也要来吗，我们先点单是不是有点不太好。”

“我出门前他突然发信息跟我说有点事就不来了。”Sakuzyo摆了摆手。

——Sakuzyo少爷你知不知道，你面前的这个人其实也想过无数次用这个借口直接推脱掉这莫名其妙的作战会议啊？LeaF一边拿着勺子心不在焉地搅拌着自己杯子里的咖啡一边这么想着。不过得知了xi这次不会来的消息还是多多少少让他轻松了一些。

“下次一定让他请客作为这次临时爽约的代价。”Sakuzyo喝了一口杯子里的咖啡，随意地补充道，眼神有些飘忽不定。

“下次？”

LeaF心里这么想着也就这么说了出来。

“是啊，下次作战会议的时候。”

“这个还有第二次？”

“是啊，今天xi没来嘛。很多事情都不能商量吧。怎么了？”Sakuzyo用手撑着下巴，歪着头看他。

控制情绪，别跟面前这个人发火——LeaF这么告诉自己。不是为了别的什么，而是你应该知道——冲这个人发火完全没有什么用，只会白白浪费自己体力。

他深呼吸了好几次，稍微觉得自己平静下来的时候，重新抬起视线看向坐在自己对面的人，然而那个一脸无辜的表情还是让他觉得心中无名火起——

“既然这样那今天就到这里吧容我回去补个觉然后思考思考这次BOFU……”

LeaF一边说着，一边放下勺子，站起身来准备往外走。

去他的Sakuzyo去他的作战会议，他昨天到底是什么神经抽了才陪Sakuzyo玩这种莫名其妙的中二游戏。今年，不，今后十年Sakuzyo能再把他约出门一次他就把自己ID里的L倒过来写。

但他还没走出几步就被Sakuzyo拉住了。

“可我不是来了吗？”

Sakuzyo这么说着，看着他。

只是这一句话就把LeaF心里的火气浇灭得一干二净，也让他透心凉地认知到。

他这一辈子是真的就栽在Sakuzyo手上了。


	5. 『Present 5』

  
这件事情其实说起来很简单也很容易理解。

他喜欢过Sakuzyo。

不知道为什么用过去式去描述一种感情的时候就会变得稍微平静一些，所以他决定一直使用过去式描述所有的感情。

关于更深层的理由也许并不需要太复杂的阐述和回忆。只用一句“Sakuzyo值得这些所有一切”就能概括完关于这份情感的所有，不留一丝片隅。

也只有这个时候他会稍微庆幸一瞬间自己喜欢的是Sakuzyo而不是别的什么需要列出一大堆充足的理由去表明感情的来龙去脉的人。Sakuzyo值得所有的一切，他就是上天的宠儿是人世的明珠。所以他的一切都可以被原谅一切都值得喜欢。

这样的理由就足够了，虽然看上去非常像是刚上中学的小女生的臆想但Sakuzyo就是这样的一个人。

才华横溢万中无一，在网上看上去有点不着调、虽然现实也有点不着调但总体来说是很可靠的人，待人处事找不到任何公式化礼仪的痕迹却非常让人舒服。

——所以这么一个人，怎么能让人不喜欢呢。

他习惯把理由全都甩到Sakuzyo身上去，这样也会让他觉得轻松一些。

人在这世界上，能轻轻松松的活着不就好了。

不过有的时候他也会想类似这样的事情——为什么是Sakuzyo呢？

为什么他要认识Sakuzyo呢？为什么他要和Sakuzyo成为朋友呢？

明明回忆中全是开心的事情最后却会变成这个样子，真是难以理解的事态。或许跟Sakuzyo扯上关系就不会有什么正常的事情吧。

……又变成了什么样子呢？

又或许，他其实本来就是这个无可救药的性格，Sakuzyo只是一个导火索而已。

或许他不该把所有的事情都归咎于Sakuzyo。毕竟归根结底即使已经二十多岁但仍然保持着少年心态的Sakuzyo少爷对他的这些所有心思都一无所知，不然也不会一脸天真地去邀请他组队然后见面。然后再毫无顾忌地在他面前大谈特谈xi的事情。

就算LeaF一直对揣测Sakuzyo的心思这一项上没有任何自信但只要是一个正常的普通人如果知道他的想法该做的事情也是避嫌和远离，即使Sakuzyo的思维再奇妙也最终还是个活在现实世界中的常识人罢了。

而他自己其实也只是个被常识社会所囚禁的人罢了。

意识到这个事情实在是太过让人沮丧。于是他端起了咖啡店的白瓷杯子挡在了自己面前，滚烫的咖啡升起的水雾足够充当他和Sakuzyo之间的屏障了。

“LeaF、LeaF——”结束漫长又短暂的思绪回到现实的时间点的时候他听到Sakuzyo在喊他的名字，还伸出手在他的面前晃了晃，“怎么突然走神了？”

见到他终于回魂，Sakuzyo把手收了回去：“所以你有什么想法吗？”

他抿着杯子边缘摇了摇头。无论是哪种意义上的他都没有想法也不打算有什么想法。特别是他记得自己断片之前Sakuzyo好像是在谈xi的事情的时候。

“这样啊。”Sakuzyo似乎若有所思地沉默下去，但是目光依然放在LeaF身上。

怎么了，我是说错什么话了？LeaF试图回忆起之前Sakuzyo到底是在谈什么话题。然而还是什么只言片语都无法回忆起来，他正在犹豫着要不要坦白说自己刚刚走神了没听到的事情。只见Sakuzyo指尖点了点玻璃小圆桌：

“那么，队伍名字就定成除草剂了？”

什么啊，是在谈队伍名的事情。

除是Sakuzyo，草是LeaF，剂则是xi吧，倒是没有什么值得提出异议的地方，但是：

“听起来你们是要把我除了啊。”

“哪有那种意思。”Sakuzyo笑了起来。

LeaF也配合着笑了笑。

“那么今天就到这里吧，下次我会好好确定了xi的日程规划再定下来时间的。”

——不，这个还是算了，我才不想来第二次了。LeaF内心这么说着，身体却点了点头。

“嗯。那么我就回去了。”

“回去好好想想BOFU的主题吧，我也会好好想想的。”

他和Sakuzyo一起站起来，互相道了别然后在咖啡馆的门口分道离开。

LeaF保持缓速走了一会，转头发现Sakuzyo已经消失在远处的街道拐角处的时候，飞一样地逃回了自己的公寓中。


	6. 『Past 6』

  
Sakuzyo和LeaF认识很久了。

这个时间到了两个人几乎对对方的外貌性格住址家庭等等知根知底的程度。甚至可以直接说LeaF是看着Sakuzyo从未成年成年的。

当然Sakuzyo这边也同样适用，不过他不是很清楚LeaF的年龄之类的就是了。只是从外貌上进行推测的话两个人看上去年龄并不会差的太远。

他们曾经在BOFU上组过队伍，也曾经一人成队同时投递多次稿件，当然最终都是毫无悬念的摘得团体赛优胜，也自己写过专辑，做过同人曲创作。在音乐道路上的历程算是大同小异。也大概是因为这个原因所以两个人的关系格外的不错。

如果随便找其中一个人询问与另一个人的关系都会得到很好的朋友这个回答。

也就仅此而已了。

他们之间的关系若是只计算在明面上摊出的内容那么就像以上一样几句话就可以说清而且没有更多可以挖掘的地方了。

Sakuzyo也一直大致保持着这个认知，就算是一直以来熟悉的LeaF突然患上了心理方面的疾病他也没有怀疑过这方面的事情。

——不过确实地认知到是心理疾病也只是Comic时期的事情，更加久远之前他只是隐约地觉得LeaF有些不对劲——作息时间开始混乱日夜颠倒、回复的语句逐渐变得商业公式化、也开始逐渐拒绝外出彻底地成为了家里蹲。

直到上一次Comic前他一时兴起对LeaF进行的短暂拜访，才获知了对方患上了心理方面的疾病相关的信息，除此之外他也确定了LeaF一直在试图向他隐瞒这件事情。本来只是毫不起眼地摆在茶几上一片凌乱之中的药品，假如LeaF不欲盖弥彰地将其有意收起来他甚至可能并不会察觉这件事情。

结束了拜访之后的回家路上Sakuzyo着实有些犯难，不知道要怎么处理LeaF的这件事情，对方似乎希望自己不要察觉，但是他也没法说服自己就这样顺应对方的期望假装对对方的病症一无所知。于是他回家去利用搜索引擎找了很多相关的资料，里面无一例外地提出一个好友可能会成为患者最关键的希望。

他有这个去支撑LeaF的想法和觉悟，但是却无从下手。他看了无数个关于“假如好友向你发出求助信号该怎么应对”的案例，但是没有人告诉他假如对方拒绝向他求助并希望他对此毫无察觉的时候他该怎么做。也因此他开始怀疑起自己在LeaF心中并不是可以倾诉一切的好友的定位，因为对方甚至不愿意向自己透露哪怕半句“心情不太好”类似的信号。

也许LeaF并不将他当作什么好友，只是当作认识了很久的人罢了。他不止一次这么想到。

他苦恼着这种事情，然而并没有就这样一直埋在心底想着——很明显，他找了自己认识的看上去很靠谱的前辈xi就这件事情征求了相关意见。

于是两个人在网络上就另一个并不在场的人的心理状况相谈了接近十多分钟，最终xi给出了一个建议：“假如你觉得自己在他的心中还不算是可以倾诉的好友那么就先想办法成为那种人吧。”

要不怎么说Sakuzyo行动力极高呢，他在听到这个建议之后当即定下了邀请LeaF一起参加今年BOFU比赛的计划。

“这种事情我当然明白也觉得可行，所以为什么要把我也一起拉进去。”

“你不是说不太了解LeaF所以没办法给出更多建议吗，那么去了解LeaF不就好了？”

然后就进入了实施阶段。

邀请LeaF一起参赛不算什么难点，对方应该不会有什么拒绝的理由。但与此相比，约LeaF出来见面就成为了十分难实行的阶段。这个Comic这种大事都拒绝出门的家里蹲要怎么约出来确实具有十分的难度。

在从Sakuzyo的描述中大致了解了LeaF的xi反对了Sakuzyo说的三人聚会而建议他们两个人单独相处，而Sakuzyo反驳假如只是说两个人约出来相谈那么就显得非常别扭会被LeaF察觉到不对劲的地方。暂时搁置了这个争议之后两个人又就到底是使用社交软件去邀请还是直接上门找人这件事情进行了争论。

Sakuzyo坚持直接上门找人这个计划才有成功的可能性而xi表示不要太过强硬可能更好。

不过两个人并没有维持争论状态待多久，xi的一句话彻底结束了争议：

“就是因为你这样的态度对方说不定才没有把你当做可以倾诉的对象。”

正中红心。

Sakuzyo当即沉默了下去。

于是最后两个人达成了这样的共识，以三人聚会的名义邀请但只有Sakuzyo前去，然后先从社交软件上发出邀请，假如被拒绝了再想别的办法。

“不是我说，这样绝对请不出来那个人的。”

“按照你的说法这个咖啡馆就在他楼下吧，假如你们之间的交情连让他下楼都做不到那不如早点放弃这个想法吧。”

xi一针见血地这么指出，倒让向来天不怕地不怕的Sakuzyo感受到了什么叫担忧。

他也没有办法反驳，只能是切换到LeaF的聊天框，对着自己刚刚发出去的消息前的未读盯着看了几分钟，最终叹了一口气关上窗口。


	7. 『Present 7』

日常性地做了噩梦。

大口喘着气从过于刺激性的噩梦中醒来，LeaF深呼吸几次，手去拿床边上放着的装着水的玻璃水杯。

还在颤抖着的手将玻璃杯碰倒在了地上，啪啦碎成碎片，水也溅起来流了一地。他没有急着去收拾地上的水和碎片，只是收回手，慢慢地慢慢地调节自己的呼吸。

确保手已经能拿住什么东西不会摔下去之后，他从床边上把手机摸出来。

点开锁屏之后还是和Sakuzyo的聊天界面，他昨天见了Sakuzyo回家之后就一直躺在床上什么都没有做，就那样望着天花板直到深夜睡着。

而此刻方才醒来的他脑子不够清楚，手指颤抖着在屏幕上点出了“做了噩梦。”这句话，然后点下发送。

……片刻之后清醒过来的LeaF差点把手机砸了。

有没有，有没有可以撤回发送的信息的方法。他拿着手机咬着嘴唇思索着，甚至打开了网页想要搜索相关的信息。

——然而他也心知肚明不存在这种方法，毕竟他作为一个宅不可能不知道自己日日夜夜都在使用的社交软件的每一个功能。

要死要死，他焦急着，直到看到自己消息前的未读，变成了已读。

好了，死了。

LeaF放开手机，向后仰倒下，然后扯了一下被子缩下去。

现在就开始思考怎么创造新的社会身份吧，注销推特注销LINE注销手机号码然后赶快搬家……什么的。

……

冷静。

Sakuzyo告诉自己。

他很冷静，他很冷静地打开了xi的对话框。

“LeaF找我了。”

“哦？他找你说什么了。”

作息时间和Sakuzyo一样良好的xi也很快回复了。

Sakuzyo把早就截好图的聊天界面发过去，想补充几句，想想还是删掉了。

“……进展不错，加油。”

说完这句xi就不再回复了，一副并不打算给Sakuzyo什么建议参考的样子。

Sakuzyo切回LeaF的聊天界面，正在思索怎么询问内容比较好。这个时候被他已读放置了接近十多分钟的LeaF对话框突然发来了下一句话。

“BOFU的灵感是这个，怎么样？”

……

大脑宕机五分钟再加上冥思苦想五分多钟的LeaF终于给自己找好了借口，在Sakuzyo还没有回复之前他赶紧发了出去。

松了一口气的同时，他又不由得对某个已读放置接近十分钟的人的心态产生一定程度的怀疑。

快醒醒LeaF，或许你觉得很严重的事情，某个Sakuzyo少爷只是一种“已阅”的心态呢，专门去解释反而会显得很奇怪吧。

毕竟你总是把一些莫名其妙的东西看得很重所以才会变成现在的样子吧。

他放下手机深吸一口气，打算下床去拿点东西，脚碰到潮湿的地面的时候才记起自己今天醒来的时候打碎的那个玻璃水杯。

赤着脚把打湿的拖鞋放到窗台上去晾晒，然后又拿布来抹干净了水，把大块的玻璃碎片都聚集到一起扔进垃圾桶后，他回到床边上。

Sakuzyo正好发来消息。

……

“我这个时候应该继续问他他做了什么梦还是把话题转到BOFU。”

Sakuzyo再次截了图发给xi，直截了当的询问对方。

“BOFU吧……我倒是觉得顺着对方的想法走比较好，你是打算直接问的吗？”

“正是。”

“把你那种奇怪的说话方式收起来。”

充耳不闻的Sakuzyo关掉了xi的对话框，面对着LeaF的头像发起呆来。

他自己其实是真的，非常想问，到底是什么样的梦呢。

到底做了什么样的噩梦，到底在害怕着什么。

知道这些说不定就能更加地了解LeaF，然而正如xi所说，他的处事方式会给对方带来困扰，所以LeaF拒绝了向他倾诉。

按照xi的说法是，自己不懂得什么叫做“保持距离感”吧——因为过分咄咄逼人地想要介入对方的生活所以让对方想要逃离。

然而他和LeaF已经认识那么久了。

接近五六年的接触过程，从开始到现在，到了现在叫他和LeaF“保持距离感”，只是听听就觉得让人觉得非常奇怪。

——但是LeaF并没有选择相信你，并没有选择向你寄托。Sakuzyo再次对自己说。

无论再怎么觉得这么做是正确的，只要LeaF不选择这样的你，那一切都没有意义。

他删掉了对话框里已经打好的，“做了什么梦？”，重新输入了，“BOFU的话，我也想好了主题。什么时候聊聊吧？”

……

“好啊。”

LeaF打算以这句话作为这个突发事件的结尾，并且在心中给这个什么时候的日期定到了无限远以后。

没事别和Sakuzyo少爷联络，毕竟他无限大的中二心中只装下了音乐和跟音乐有关的事物。

而自己明明心不算太大，却装了不少东西，塞得难受。

有时候他挺想问问Sakuzyo有没有空余的空间给他放点东西的，不过想想他更怕对方一脸无辜地跟他说，“对不起，这些空间全是给不同种类的音乐风格预备的”，所以也只是想想而已了。

而且自己持有的也不算什么好东西，毕竟连他自己都一直想着什么时候能扔掉就好了。

他正打算关掉这个大概几个月不会打开的界面，Sakuzyo又发来了一条消息：

“到时候也顺便和我聊聊你梦到了什么吧。”


	8. 『Present 8』

  
Sakuzyo爱着这个世界的一切，LeaF一直知道。

他用接受的态度去对待这个世界中的一切并且深爱着它们，因为这世界中的每个事物皆可在他的指尖下化作音符起舞。而这个世界也同样深爱他，愿意化作各式各样的音律于他身边环绕。人类的社会也同样深爱他，所以他即使以那种天真烂漫的性格继续活下去也不会有什么问题，因为大家都爱着他都愿意让着他。

自己就不一样了——LeaF也同样清楚。

自己只不过是个普通人罢了，或者是比普通人还要更低一等的存在，因此无法自然地活在这世间，他厌恶着这世界也同时被世界厌恶着，连呼吸也开始觉得是负累。

于是在每个深夜时分清醒地思考着要不要趁早停止掉这令人厌烦的生命算了，然后在梦里去执行这个过程，假装自己已经死去。

假装自己已经死去后，便能获得生的幸福感。自己就是这样扭曲的人，LeaF非常清晰地意识到。

……

我也想试着去深爱这个世界。

在意识模模糊糊地闪烁片段间，LeaF如此想到。

——假如去深爱这个世界就能被这个世界所爱的话。

……

做了梦，做了什么样的梦呢。

“到时候也顺便和我聊聊你梦到了什么吧。”

于是梦见了向他叙说自己梦境的噩梦。一字一句说着自己不知道有没有经历过的噩梦，然后看着他的眼神逐渐变得冰冷和无感情下来。

不，那是错觉，从最开始都只是那种没有感情的眼神而已。

其实从最开始他就没有认真的说那句话吧。

像这样想着的同时不知道什么时候Sakuzyo不见了，周围的空气变成了尖刺，一点一点地扎进肉里。

……

距离Sakuzyo说出那句话已经有了接近半个月的时间，这半个月中他没有和Sakuzyo有任何联络更别说xi了，活得非常惬意。

除去必要的对BOFU进行准备以外。

已经将“主题”丢了出去就不能出尔反尔了，虽然清楚自己目前的状态不适合作曲LeaF还是硬着头皮写了几个动机放在那里准备加工，也同时联络了Optie让他进行BGA的制作准备。

或许自己就这样一直活在这个空间里就可以了，通过对自己无害的方式与外界取得必要程度的联络，赚取必要程度的金钱，仅仅是维持着自己生存程度地努力着。

只要这样也不错吧。

他这么一直想着，打算就这样一直下去的某一天，他的家门被敲响了——

打开门的时候，外面站着的是提着一个不算小的包的Sakuzyo。


	9. 『Present 9』

  
LeaF的第一个动作是反手关上了门。

不得不说这确实太有冲击力了，他一只手搭在门把手上一只手揉了揉眼睛。估计自己是困得出幻觉了，赶快回床上睡一觉吧。

“喂，LeaF——”

隔着门和敲门声一起传来的声音把他拉回这不幸的现实中来，LeaF再次打开门，和门外的Sakuzyo面对面对视了半天，最终他让开身子让Sakuzyo先进了门。

Sakuzyo倒是很自然地走到他家不怎么常用的沙发旁，把包裹放下然后坐下，甚至不用LeaF招呼，仿佛他才是这里的主人一样。

LeaF坐到他对面去：“有什么事吗？”

千万不要告诉我你是来告知我什么第二次作战会议时间之类的，不然我可能会当场把你请出去。LeaF看着Sakuzyo，在心中把十把刀架在对方脖子上。

“因为一些事情和家里人吵架了，希望能暂时收留我一下，拜托啦。”Sakuzyo双手合十。

不不不，就算对我用这招也是没有用的Sakuzyo少爷。LeaF面无表情地看着对方，盯到纵使是Sakuzyo这样的人都开始觉得不适应起来。

一、他是自己一个人住，一直以来都是如此，就算收留个Sakuzyo也没有什么大问题；二、他和Sakuzyo好说歹说也是五六年多的交情的朋友。他于情于理都该留下Sakuzyo。但是他内心在对他说，不，你该立刻拒绝，无论找什么拙劣的借口。

“……要是实在不方便的话，我就——”

“不，我这边没关系。”

LeaF打断了Sakuzyo的话，把扔在茶几和沙发上的纸笔和书随手收了收摞在一起，摆出了给Sakuzyo腾位置的姿态。

“那我就住客厅了。”

Sakuzyo非常有眼力见地接了话，LeaF也点点头表示了解——其实最开始他也没打算过把卧室让给Sakuzyo就是了。

开玩笑，作为一个大部分时间都生活在卧室的人要突然搬出去那收拾的东西可比沙发上这一堆多太多了。

在他动手把这堆杂物收起来的时候Sakuzyo也打开了包，从里面搬出笔记本电脑和适配器电源连接上，然后从另一层中摸出了监听耳机——LeaF是真的不知道Sakuzyo怎么有勇气把这个贵的要死的玩意随手卷一卷线就直接塞进包里的。

仔细一看的话似乎还带了套换洗衣物，真是连吵架后的离家出走都十分有行动力的Sakuzyo少爷啊。LeaF把摞在一起的杂物抱了起来打算放进卧室的时候往Sakuzyo携带的包里看了一眼。他走进卧室把东西随意地放在床头柜上，然后打开壁橱——备用的被褥什么的是在哪来着？

“无线网的密码是什么？”

正当他抱着一床薄薄的空调被和一个枕头走出卧室打算交给Sakuzyo的时候，对方已经成功布置好笔记本电脑一脸写着即将进入工作状态的样子，抬起头向他递出询问的目光。

LeaF回忆了一下自己当时设定的密码——按照他的一贯能省事就省事的风格，大多数密码都相当相似。然后发现这实在不是什么能公然宣之于口的密码——不仅是对面前的这个人，事实上对于大多数他认识的人来说这都不是什么能说出来的东西。

但是至少那些人不会跑到他家里来要他的无线网络密码，连Sakuzyo的前几次拜访也都只是说完了事情就离开，所以他也从来没有想过去换掉这个密码——而现在去更换显然是迟了。

他面无表情地走到Sakuzyo面前，把手中的被子和枕头塞给他，然后在Sakuzyo旁边坐下来。

Sakuzyo自然地给他让了一个位置方便他把手放到电脑的键盘上，他点开输入密码栏，手放在键盘上停顿了片刻——他注意到Sakuzyo正在注视着他。

想个办法把Sakuzyo支开？不行，太僵硬了。他在心底否定了这个想法。然后用平时BMS的手速快速地把不算长的密码键入完成后按下了enter键。

连接成功。

他松了一口气，从电脑前站起，不动声色地把手心的汗抹掉。

“多谢了。”Sakuzyo看上去表情很平常地道了谢。LeaF点点头往卧室走去。Sakuzyo重新坐回了电脑面前，他并没有立刻打开工作用的软件，而是点开了和xi的聊天窗口：

“我住进LeaF家了。”

“我是不是要先恭喜你没有被赶到大街上流浪啊。”

“不至于，再怎么说也是认识了五年多了。”

“是，认识了五年还是没把你当可以倾诉的朋友。”

“喂，你。”


	10. 『Present 10』

从Sakuzyo住进来的那一天LeaF就意识到这个事情没有自己想象中的那么简单。虽然按照空间分割来说客厅和卧室确实是两个不同的空间，然而这并不是简单地一人占一个地方井水不犯河水的事情。

最显然的一件事情——作息。

LeaF在卧室的第一天晚上按照惯例熬到凌晨两三点然后拿着空掉的水杯走到客厅准备倒杯水，然而他按亮开关的一瞬间才想起自家客厅里还睡着某个今天搬来的人。

果不其然，灯光亮起的一瞬间他就看到Sakuzyo嘟囔着什么然后迷迷糊糊地转身把头埋在沙发上的枕头里。

虽然严格来说并没有吵醒对方但LeaF内心还是在一瞬间有了极大的负罪感。他放轻了手脚走到茶几前的水壶旁，用平生最小心的动作倒完了水然后回到卧室，连按下电灯开关都担心声音会太大。

第二天早上十二点起床然后到客厅准备在冰箱里随便找点东西吃的时候看到客厅里坐着一个穿着整齐戴着监听耳机正在认真工作的人的违和感就更重了。LeaF拿了食物，没有留在客厅直接回了卧室关上门。

看吧，我就说不该留他。LeaF在电脑面前狠狠敲了敲自己的头。

冷静点，LeaF，你已经把人留了下来，现在再赶人晚了，就算你再怎么擅长社交辞令也做不到这种事情的——更何况对方是Sakuzyo。

其实和平时也没有差别很大嘛，只是蜗居的地方从整个房间变成了卧室而已。

只要不在对方睡眠的时候去客厅其实并没有什么别的，提早把水杯的水接好也就没什么事了。他对自己说着。

“怎么样？”

“不行，完全像是住在两个世界。我有的时候都怀疑我是不是在住什么民宿旅馆。”

“聊过天吗？”

“今天一句话都没说。”

“你们到底怎么做到生活在直线距离超不过十米的地方但是整天一句话都不说的？恕我实在难以想象。”

“我也很想知道，然而事实如此——甚至可以一天不见一次面。”

“……你们真厉害。”

xi显然是不再打算说什么了。Sakuzyo关掉这个页面，向后靠倒在沙发上。

他是顺利地住进了LeaF家，然而完全没有距离缩短了的感觉。到了这个地步就算是他也看出来了，虽然也不一定是刻意的躲避，但LeaF确实是在避免着与他交流。

他记得曾经有看到过说抑郁症患者会尽量地避免社交，因为普通的人情往来对他们来说是一种生活上的负担，只是和别人交流就会感到疲惫。

确实，他和LeaF没有交流的大部分原因可能是他和对方的作息时间差别有点大，但是Sakuzyo并不怀疑就算将两个人的作息时间同调，他们之间的交流也不会比现在多太多。

他一时感到进退两难，假如他不去和对方交流那么借住就完全失去了意义，但是如果他过于明显的接触意图给对方带来了不适和负担那么就更得不偿失。

Sakuzyo对着屏幕，难得地陷入了迷茫之中。


	11. 『Present 11』

  
LeaF偶尔会觉得自己并不算是严格意义上的家里蹲，至少他平时还是会准点准时出门去上课的。就算在最近放了暑假的无所事事的时间里面，也有一件事是可以让他出门去做的。

——提前看过第二天的天气是多云转阴可能有雨后LeaF在晚上就把出门可能会用的东西翻了出来放在桌子上。在第二天的中午时分醒来看见外面的天气并不像是往日的毒辣阳光直射的时候，他决定今天久违地出一次门。

于是已经有点逐渐习惯只在中午和傍晚看见LeaF从卧室短暂地来到客厅然后再在五分钟之内回到卧室的Sakuzyo就看见了这么一幕——平时基本一直穿着像是睡衣一样宽大的T恤和睡裤的LeaF换上了休闲装还背着包，一副要出门的样子。

“要出门吗？”

话一出口他就察觉自己似乎说了什么十分没有眼力见的话的样子。不过还好LeaF并没有太过在意，很快地回答了：

“是，去街机厅。回来的时候大概会买点东西所以背了包。”

虽然自己曾经参加过很多次BOFU，也取得过个人冠军和团体冠军，但Sakuzyo清楚自己从来都并不是什么专业的BMS玩家——他并没有过多深入地去接触音乐游戏相关。

而LeaF和他不一样，如果说自己从小被培养着走音乐这条路然后半路上跑去参加BOFU的话，LeaF就是实打实地以一个玩家的身份接触和参加BOFU的。和自己以音乐家自居不一样，LeaF一直没有打算放弃过BMS谱师和玩家的身份。

将这两点具体化到现实来说就是，LeaF可能已经习惯了出入街机厅，但他自己已经记不得上一次玩实机是什么时候的事情了。

“我也一起去吧。”Sakuzyo保存然后关掉了做到一半的工程，把手机和钱包揣进外套的包里。

无论是出于什么心理他都不太想错过这次机会，所以非常迅速地做出了决定。

LeaF没有回答，只是站在原地等着Sakuzyo收好东西，然后继续往外走去。

夏日的中午总是伴随着高温，哪怕并没有阳光直射也是一样——不如说压抑的云层让整个天气更加闷热了，看上去就只等一声闷雷后闪电撕开厚重的云层了。

在Sakuzyo看来这个天气离暴雨也只是时间的事情了，但是LeaF似乎完全不在意这件事，只是沿着Sakuzyo完全陌生的路往前走着，到了人多的繁华地带就把休闲衫的兜帽戴上，低着头往前走。Sakuzyo往前几步，走到LeaF侧后的位置。

帽子被LeaF拉得很低，低到让人担心他能不能看见路。而LeaF的脚步也明显地加快了很多，仿佛一刻也不想多待在这个地方。像这样行走出一段距离之后，紧紧跟着LeaF的Sakuzyo看到他突然停了下来了片刻，抬起头稍微拉起帽子，侧过头往身后的方向看去。

Sakuzyo看见他确认性的目光扫过身侧，在自己身上停留片刻后便再次转回去低下头拉下兜帽，往前走去。

事实证明做事之前还是要好好想想的。Sakuzyo跟着LeaF进入了街机厅，然后下一秒就因为充斥着整个空间的噪音和光污染感到了极度的不适应。他跟在LeaF身边，看着对方非常自然地穿梭在街机厅中——明明讨厌出门和去人多的地方，却出乎意料地很适应这里的气氛，而他除了跟着对方走就没有什么别的想法。

哦，想法还是有的——这里好吵啊，长期待下去会损伤听力吧。Sakuzyo这么想着，看着LeaF停在了一台实机前，取下背上背的包放在一旁，然后投币——他是什么时候去买的来着？Sakuzyo再度确信了这里的光声污染会损害他的视听和别的一些能力。不过都已经到了这里了也没有什么别的办法。他尝试把注意力转移到LeaF身上。

Sakuzyo一直知道LeaF是他好友圈中最接近一个上级向音游玩家的人，也曾经看过他在电脑上游玩过BMS，当时的感觉是看了什么完美的乐器演奏一样赏心悦目。而现在他把视线从自己看不清的下落音符上移开后只觉得眼花缭乱头晕目眩。虽然说音乐游戏是配合着音乐按下对应按键但他怀疑在这么嘈杂的地方真的能够好好听清楚需要音押的地方吗——也或许这就是为什么街机向的音游收的大部分曲子都非常强调节奏吧。Sakuzyo胡思乱想着，觉得自己实在是可能没办法忍受这里的气氛了。

真的会损害听力的吧这里。

——然后他回过神来的时候他才看到LeaF不知道什么时候已经打完一曲，在短暂的选曲时间中转过身来看着他。

“备用钥匙在门口的配电箱里面。”

Sakuzyo一时有些愣神，不知道对方是什么意思也不知道自己该做什么回应。

选曲倒计时的声音不断跳跃着，LeaF一只手在手台上熟练地按着键，另一只手拉开了他带来的背包的拉链，然后从其中一个夹层中拿出了降噪耳机递给Sakuzyo。看到Sakuzyo接过降噪耳机后他重新将注意力移回面前的屏幕上。屏幕上的光倒映进他眼里，看不出是什么神色。

LeaF并没有在街机厅待太久。

离开街机厅不久Sakuzyo就把降噪耳机还给了他，LeaF将线绕好然后重新塞进包里，沿着来时的路走去。

“其实你不习惯待在那里吧。”在路上，LeaF突然对Sakuzyo这么说。他没有回头，跟在他身后的Sakuzyo也不知道他是什么样的表情和情绪。“去一趟什么都没做，就只是戴着降噪耳机站在我旁边……其实被人看着还挺让我紧张的，失误了好几次。”

Sakuzyo嗯了一声，难得有点窘迫的感觉。

“不习惯就先回去好了，光是站在那里很无聊的吧。”LeaF的声音变得有点飘忽起来，“没必要勉强自己的。”

“没关系。”

他这么回答了，然而实际上并没有想清楚自己这句回答到底是什么意义。


	12. 『Present 12』

  
LeaF一边在便利店里选购着食品一边把余光瞥向在生鲜区停留的Sakuzyo，与此同时脑内还正在进行深刻的自我检讨。

自己真的是想得太多了，早该看出Sakuzyo少爷这种根本没怎么去过街机厅的人会跟过来也只是出于一时的好奇而已，在发现那里不适合他之后他也只能出于礼仪问题留下站在那里走神罢了，没有什么更多的理由。其余的想法都全该被扔进垃圾桶里。

他把几盒速食拉面放到推车里，稍微点数了一下数量，然后又犹豫了起来——这是按照他自己的份量购买的食物，但是鉴于目前Sakuzyo正在和他同住的状况，他如果只购买自己的食物未免显得太不懂人情世故。然而Sakuzyo住下的这几天似乎也从来没有动过冰箱里放好的食物——想想也是，Sakuzyo应该不会干出不告知主人的情况下擅自取用的事情。

他其实并没有刻意地去把他和Sakuzyo的生活划分开来，毕竟同住在一个屋檐下，就算不怎么碰面也能强烈地感受到对方的存在感。他只是真的不知道该怎么和对方相处。他习惯了自己一个人的生活，一时之间并不能适应自己的个人空间中多出了一个人的事情。在此之前Sakuzyo和他的大多数交流都停留在网络上频率并不高的聊天中，并没有任何模板和经验能给他参照这个时候应该怎么做。

或许自己需要的只是一段适应的时间，LeaF想着，又觉得没什么必要。

——Sakuzyo说到底也只是因为和家里的矛盾来借住一段时间，在此之后他还是就像原来一样地独自生活下去。并没有为此做出改变的必要吧。LeaF低着头看着被他点数过好几次数量的速食拉面，仿佛在包装盒上就能找到正确答案一样。

他在原地停留得太久了，久到Sakuzyo已经选好了食材回到了他身边。

“稍微确定一下，调料的话家里是有的吧？”

Sakuzyo确实摸不准按照LeaF这种几乎一天三顿都靠着简单的速食食品过日子的人家里的厨房是不是还能发挥正常功效，毕竟他这几天也没怎么进过厨房，基本都是靠餐馆的外送解决吃饭问题。

“啊……嗯，基础的还是齐全的。”

从沉思中被叫回现实的LeaF回想了一下，给出了肯定的回答。虽然他平时在家里几乎和厨房无缘，但是搬进来到现在还是会按时更换厨房用品，仿佛这样就能稍微给被称为家的空间一点生活的气息——虽然代价是总要扔掉开封后基本只用过一次的各种物品，非常让他这种收入不算宽裕的人心疼就是了。

“让人意外——我还以为你不怎么进厨房呢。”

“这个倒也没说错。”

“就算不做饭也会在家里备齐调料品到底是怎么样的想法啊？”

“大概就是为哪天某位Sakuzyoさん来我家下厨的时候备着的吧……开玩笑的。”LeaF笑了笑，之前萦绕在脑中的思绪全部被暂且收到一边去。

“那么我也不能背叛LeaF氏从很久之前就抱有的期待呢。”

不，这种事情我其实从来没有期待过。

LeaF看了一眼Sakuzyo，觉得那个笑容真是耀眼——就像某些已经用烂的比喻中说的那样，太阳的光芒一样耀眼。

他低下头避开了Sakuzyo的视线，推着车往结账的地方走去：“回去吧。”

Sakuzyo差不多也开始习惯了LeaF那种旁若无人的态度——不如说他觉得能够看到LeaF平时的生活的样子更好。

他看着LeaF开了门，对着空无一人的室内说了一声我回来了，然后在玄关换了鞋往里走去。而他没有急着跟着进去，只是站在门口的位置看着LeaF。他看着对方走过夕阳照射下的客厅，站定在冰箱的位置，将背着的包取下来打开，把买的东西随手塞进冷藏室里。全程似乎根本不记得身后还有一个人这件事情。

夕阳把他的影子拉得很长，融入其余家具的阴影中去。Sakuzyo看着他的背影，似乎感受到了沉积在这个空间之中的孤寂复燃起来。

在这一瞬间他恍惚地觉得曾经在网络上看到的那些描述性的文字一字一字地都活了起来，沉浮在这份气氛之中。他好像能够触摸到了一点一直以来隐藏在表层之下的LeaF，好像能够感受到了平时对方一直感受到的空虚感。

然后在下一瞬间，放完了东西的LeaF关上冰箱门，转过身来向他递出了询问的眼神。

于是他从那些短暂的情绪中回到了现实之中，进了门，换好鞋后反手关上门，往里走去，按亮了客厅中的灯。


	13. 『Present 13』

这是LeaF自从Sakuzyo搬进来之后第一次长时间地停留在客厅之中。说实话他的脑子已经快炸了。LeaF承认他自己实在不太擅长应付现在这种局面。

嗯，Sakuzyo正在厨房做晚饭。

他其实不意外对方会做饭这种事情，推特上看到Sakuzyo晒过好几次厨艺了。

问题可能不是在于在做晚饭这件事而是做晚饭的是Sakuzyo这一点，是那个Sakuzyo哦。

闭嘴，我知道了。他敲了敲自己的头试图让里面的声音平静下来一点。

听好，LeaF，收起不该有的想法，这些都是很正常的事情。好歹你收留了他他总是要做一些感谢的表示的，并不是你想的那个样子——

——并不是像你想的那样，你在他心中有着什么特别的位置。

他将这句话在心中重复了几遍，重新变得冷静起来。

Sakuzyo对着整体来说还算得上整洁并且看上去有在维护的厨房稍微愣神了一会。

即使在便利店里跟LeaF确定过他家的厨房姑且应该还算有着基础的功效，现在的情况还是超出了他对一个几乎不被使用的厨房的整洁状况的心理预期。

他其实是做好了在查看调料品的时候发现过期品的准备的，但是出乎意料的是所有的调料品竟然没有一样是快要过期的。要不是这些都一眼就能看出几乎没有被使用过，不然他都要怀疑是LeaF跟自己说谎，平时其实他是会经常下厨的。

也挺好的，虽然他做好了预期所以挑选的都是那种并没有硬性要求某样调味品才能吃的菜色，但是能够正常制作更好。

菜色并不是很复杂，Sakuzyo把处理好的食材丢进锅里开始煮的时候就开始对着咕嘟的水泡走神。

LeaF没必要跟自己说假话，他自己确实平时不会下厨，但是却会定期更换调味品，维护厨房的环境状况。Sakuzyo很想知道背后的理由到底是什么，又觉得可能回答就在LeaF那句轻飘飘的，对着空无一人的室内的“我回来了”里面。

他的思绪绕了几圈，没能在水开之前理出一个合理的推测。于是他暂时放下了这个问题，把注意力放回到面前的事情上来。

在他关火后不久，LeaF就从客厅来到了厨房，无言地帮忙抽好了筷子，然后简单地冲洗了碗盘放在Sakuzyo手边，等他装盘好了就端出去。

“我开动了。”

难得两个人坐在了一起，Sakuzyo借着这个机会看了一眼身边的LeaF，发现对方还是一副没有什么表情的样子。不过整体的气氛都平缓了下来，并没有像是之前一样僵硬，所以他也借着这个机会直接问了出来：

“我在这里借住是不是太困扰你了？”

“不是。”

LeaF非常快地回答。

“主要是感觉你似乎很不适应的样子。”

“……确实有些不适应，但是说不上困扰。只是一个人住久了，是我自己的问题。”LeaF把头又低下去了一点，“都认识五六年了，也没有什么困扰不困扰一说。”

“不用在意那些。”

“嗯？”

“我是说，不用在意什么五六年的交情，如果我做错了什么事情让你不快了就直接地告诉我吧。”

“不，真的没有什么。”LeaF抬起头，扯了扯嘴角对Sakuzyo笑了笑，“我真的只是一时不太适应。”

“而且最近不是在写参赛曲嘛，所以待在卧室的时间变长了而已。”

于是自己又这样轻易地使用了谎言。LeaF这么意识到。

他实在太过于擅长使用这种自然的借口来把一件事轻描淡写地带过去，自然到他之后回想的时候都会将其当真。于是就这样将自己的真实的感情埋葬在了谁都不知道的地方。

但是只要像这样说的话就会把一切都变得简单起来，所以他仍然会选择不断地欺骗着他人和自己。

话题到此戛然而止，室内重归沉默。


	14. 『Present 14』

  
“稍微推进了进度。”

“发生了什么？”

结束了晚餐的Sakuzyo在目送LeaF回到卧室关上门之后，暂时没有继续工作，而是打开了社交软件向xi发了讯息。

“一起吃了晚饭，感觉更近了一点。”

“你成功把他约出去了吗？”

“没有，在他家里吃的。今天下午跟他去了街机厅一趟，回来的时候在便利店买了食材——哦他把备用钥匙的位置告诉我了，门口配电箱里。”

“……你还真是花了不少心思在他身上啊。包括之前的什么专门跟父母撒谎出去旅游然后跑他家什么的。”

“我是真的很担心他的事情。”

“我知道，但是我其实就是想提醒你一句，最好还是先想想是不是真的值得再去做。”

“什么意思？”

“你目前的所有行为其实全都是你单方面去做的，可能你在做的时候有抱着对结果的期望。不过假如最后什么回应都没能收获——或者甚至是获得了负面的东西，你又可能会因为自己的付出全都沉没而开始怨懑对方吧？所以你确定你是真的想好了吗？”

“我做这些并不是为了他有什么回应。”

“当然不是，不然我会趁早劝你停手。但是不是为了不代表内心深处真的就不想要不期待了。说实话Sakuzyo我感觉你其实整个人还是有点太过……嗯，怎么说呢，虽然你自己可能没感觉，但是你确实内心并没有一种对于‘我可能会失败’这种情况的心理预期。而现在的情况就是你很可能会失败，所以我才让你认真思考一下你是否确定你做的这一切值得。”

“你为什么会这么觉得？”

“你是问关于你的评价还是问可能失败这件事。”

“后者，我并没有这个感觉。”

“从你给我的描述里推测的。当时你给我讲他的事情的时候我就觉得你想做的事有点悬。”

“为什么？”

“你有没有觉得，你给出的描述虽然差不多包括了他的重要信息，但是对于两个认识时间长达五六年的人有点过于停留在表面了？说实在的，在认识五六年这种情况下你居然摸不准自己在对方心里的位置。从这点开始我就觉得你要做的事情很难。

“而且，从你下定决心开始做这件事之后到现在你的进展其实基本都算是在原地踏步的等级——虽然这个情况我也预料到了，因为已经以这个距离相处了这么久反而导致想要拉进的时候变得十分困难，他也很难短时间内改变一个在他心中写定了这么久的印象。这是我劝你慢慢来的原因。

“然而，很显然你实在是太有‘行动力’了。我是一直不赞成你到LeaF家借住的，你实在有点心急。而你到了LeaF家之后进度如何？依然几乎没有，之前你跟我说你们两个一天可以不说一句话不见一次面的时候，我其实已经觉得你这件事快没救了。而你说的他告诉你备用钥匙的位置也好一起出门也好其实都是再正常不过的朋友间的互动，你现在就是在消耗你和他之间这几年攒下的为数不多的情分，在这之后说不定会陷入比之前还糟糕的境地。

“总之，我想说的就是这些。当然无论怎么说和他直接接触的人是你，而我对他的一切了解都来自于你的描述。所以最后到底会怎么样我也不清楚，我只是作为一个朋友的角度想劝你做好最差的心理准备——你刚刚的表现就是大写的自信过剩。”

Sakuzyo面对着屏幕上xi的大篇文字，没能够想好到底该回复什么。

所以他干脆就放弃了回复，带上手机准备出门吹夜风散步让头脑清醒一下，或许这样他就能好好地思考一下xi的这些话。

在卧室里靠着电脑椅背休息，并没有立刻戴上耳机开始工作的LeaF听见了玄关处传来的清晰的开门关门声。

在这个时候出门吗？还是有什么人敲门自己没听到？LeaF想了想，从椅子里站起来，端起桌子上的水杯打开卧室门往外走去。

客厅里空无一人，Sakuzyo的电脑和别的东西都放在桌子上，只有手机不见了。他向玄关的位置看了一下，Sakuzyo确实是出门了没错。

嗯，丢下开着灯的客厅和完全没关的电脑就出门了。LeaF腹诽着某位做事从不好好过几遍脑子的少爷，准备去倒杯水。

他拿起茶几上放的水壶时候感觉重量不对，突然意识到是时候该烧新的一壶水了。接满水插好插座等待水开的时间LeaF百无聊赖地坐在沙发上。

Sakuzyo的电脑屏幕似乎停留在和谁的聊天界面上，他稍微贴近看了一下对方的ID——是在和xi聊天啊。

LeaF并没有什么兴趣去窥探他的两位队友的聊天内容——毕竟在这个时间点可能只是普通的作曲交流，不过当他看到长篇大论的文字中出现了自己的ID的时候就另当别论了。

他坐到了Sakuzyo的电脑面前，开始阅读长段长段的文字。

——这个过程没有持续太久，水开了之后他就将聊天界面重新拖到最底端，给自己倒了杯水，端着水杯回到了卧室。

LeaF和平常一样戴上耳机开始继续写自己的参赛曲，写到大概九点多的时候他似乎隔着耳机听到了开门的声音，大约零点左右他推门出去拿罐装咖啡的时候看到客厅的灯已经关了，Sakuzyo在沙发上盖着空调被睡着。

他拿了咖啡回到卧室，再度接着工作。当他觉得今天差不多到这里的时候就关了电脑躺到床上去。

他听见自己的心跳声和呼吸声，似乎听见并不存在的时钟走动的声音。


	15. 『Future 15』

LeaF难得失眠。

从两三点一直失眠到四五点，他觉得自己可以不用睡了。

脑子里一直滚动着昨天看到的消息记录。一字一句的语气都记得非常清楚，但是却不知道联系起来到底能够从中读出什么字面意义以外的东西。

别睡了。他对自己说，反正睡不着的，睡着了估计也会做奇怪的梦。不如等着早上七点和某个正住在他家客厅的人对质。

他有很多话想跟Sakuzyo说，又感觉没什么好说的。

或许他应该现在去睡觉而不是继续纠结这种事情，然后睡一觉起来就把这些事全都忘掉和Sakuzyo按照平时的样子该怎么就怎么样。

但是他不想这么做，他觉得自己已经压抑了很多情绪，再这么压下去也只会变得更糟而已。所以他最终坐了起来盯着墙上那个停滞在某天一点的钟看了两个多小时，途中他听到Sakuzyo起床之后在厨房里摆弄的声音。

他都听到了，但是什么都不想做。

计划永远赶不上变化。他现在又突然什么都不想跟Sakuzyo说了，甚至想直接装作房子里只有自己一个人算了。

从心底涌上的无力感代替所有情绪支配了他的身体。只想就这么一直躺下去就算了。

他感觉有些困，于是闭上眼睛。

然而醒来的时候仍是上午。

不充足的睡眠让大脑仿佛蒙上一层雾。暂且屏蔽掉某些一直在脑子里叫嚣的想法吧。LeaF往床边摸去，药和水杯还在那里，但是水杯里还是空的。

总觉得无论什么时候都是空空如也的水杯，但是自己完全没有摄入水分的印象。他拿着杯子下床，打开门。

——毫无疑问的，那个人和往常一样坐在那里对着电脑工作着。然后和往常一样抬起头来对着自己打了招呼：

“早安。”

“早安。”

他拿着杯子走到水壶边上，又听见Sakuzyo对他说话：

“早餐我放进微波炉里了，要吃的话就加热一下吧。”

“嗯。”

他其实现在一点都不想吃早餐。

“稍微早睡一点吧。我帮你浇了阳台上的花，看起来快枯萎了。”

LeaF那被磨砂玻璃罩着一般的思维在此刻稍微醒来了一点。

“少做多余的事情。”

他知道自己的声音听上去有点——或者说是非常的不友善。

“我只是不能就那么看着它干枯掉而已。”不知道是不是没有察觉到他的语气变化，Sakuzyo仍然这么回答道。

“那你就别看。”

“就算不看我也知道。知道它在那里即将干枯。我不能就那样装作不知道的放着它。”

LeaF确信Sakuzyo就是故意和自己对着干了，他转身看向Sakuzyo，平静地陈述道：

“这种花没有花香，没有药用和食用价值，连开的花朵也不尽人意——我养它就是为了让它干枯死去，这就是它的命运。即使你今天帮它浇了水，它的命运依然不会改变，没有人的命运会因为偶然的一个事件改变的。”

“那么假如我不让这件事成为偶然呢？我想要看见它开花，想要看见无论明年还是后年还是更久都有着这种花的盛开，为此我会付出努力。没有哪一朵花的命运该是枯萎——这个世界上本就没有命运一说。”

Sakuzyo将手中的事情放下，专注地注视着LeaF的眼睛。

“所以你就把我归入那些需要你拯救的人里面了？”

沉默维持了数十秒，LeaF突然笑起来，把手中的水杯随手放在桌子上，然后走到了阳台边上。

“假如你真的那么做，那我现在就让它去死。”

他伸手去把放在阳台上的那盆花拿了起来，平举在胸口的位置，然后走到Sakuzyo的正对面，松开手。

——啪啦。瓷制花盆碎掉的声音，碎片和泥土四处飞溅。被突如其来的事件惊到的Sakuzyo把视线从碎掉的花盆上重新转回到LeaF身上的时候发现对方已经收起了笑容，神色阴沉得像是暴风雨即将来临的云层一般。

“Sakuzyoさん。”他用起了许久没用的敬称，“假如你真的把我当做朋友，就不要用我来完成你的自我满足好吗。”

“不是那样。”Sakuzyo站了起来，和LeaF对视。

“我知道你是在帮助我，但是你到底是想帮助我还是只是在自我满足和感动？”

“我……”

没有等Sakuzyo说完LeaF就接着道：

“假如你的回答是前者那么请好好思考一下到底什么才算是有效的帮助，到底是强行介入别人的生活把一切按照你认为好的方向扳过去，还是就那样让他一个人安安静静地生活下去？”他弯下身随手拾起一枚碎片，将其展示给他看，全然不在意锋锐的边缘已经将手指割出一条血口的事情：“你看这盆花，难道不可怜吗？本来可以就那么平静地枯萎死去，却因为你的介入变成了这种支离破碎的样子。”

血液顺着边缘流下，流过掌心最终濡湿在LeaF的袖口边缘上。Sakuzyo紧紧地攥着自己的衣角，咬着下唇似乎想要说些什么，但最终什么都没说。

“当然，假如你的回答是后者的话。我也没有什么好说的。”他甩手扔掉碎片，抬起头看向Sakuzyo。

“这件事就到此为止，我知道你听不进去我的话而我也不打算听你的话。不过我想顺便提一下另一件事，”LeaF扯了扯嘴角，“你的‘度假’也差不多该结束了吧，Sakuzyoさん。”

“出于我个人的想法，我希望你能在一天之内搬离这里。不过你如果非要继续住下我也不会直接把你撵走。虽然出于朋友的身份我应该关心一下你的去向，但是事实上就算不在我这里住，你也大可以直接回家或者去xiさん的家之类的。那么最后，再见，一路顺风。”

他总算没有忘记自己出来是干什么的，用茶几上的水壶倒了一杯水然后端起水杯进了卧室，反手锁上了卧室的门。

短暂的争执很快单方面的结束，客厅中很快重新回归了静寂。

Sakuzyo久久地站在原地。


	16. 『Future 16』

  
事实证明只要不是工作方面的事情，Sakuzyo的行动力是非常高的。

因为通宵失眠外加头痛所以在单方面的宣泄完自己整晚乃至最近一段时间的不满之后，LeaF回到卧室后就扔开手机和电脑把自己蒙在被子里睡得天昏地暗。断断续续的睡眠直到彻底清醒难以入睡为止花了接近二十个小时。在黎明时分LeaF再次打开房门的时候客厅里已经彻底回到了Sakuzyo搬来之前的状况，如果不是阳台上的那盆花确确实实的消失了，而且自己手上的伤口还在隐隐作痛的话，LeaF都要觉得Sakuzyo其实从来没有搬到过他家来住。

把昨天杯子和水壶里已经冷掉的水倒掉，LeaF重新烧了一壶水，在等待水开的时间里他把基本上被他闲置了一天多的手机从枕头底下拿出来，点亮屏幕的时候就看见了社交软件中Sakuzyo发来的信息。

对话框上提示信息条数的数字是“99+”，他还是第一次看见这个标志，他点进去往上划了一下，没能划到头。不禁让他想起很久之前他闲来无事打算刷刷Sakuzyo的推特时候的样子。

Sakuzyo发了很多条零碎的消息——时间从吵完架的第五个小时开始到十几分钟前不等，平均每个小时发了十几条。从上往下一路看过来LeaF大致提取出的关键字就是“非常抱歉”“对不起”。

你真该好好想想怎么更有条理的表达这件事的，或者干脆找xiさん让他给你写个道歉信大纲算了。LeaF扯了扯嘴角试图笑起来。

似乎是看见众多消息前的未读都变成了已读，对方很快地再次发来消息：

“真的非常对不起，请原谅我。”

这种语气可真的不像是那个Sakuzyo啊。LeaF有点笑不出来了。

在接近二十多个小时的冷静后LeaF也能够很平静的认知到，昨天的事情其实更多该定性为他的无理迁怒——他对Sakuzyo的指责是近乎没有任何逻辑和证据的，只是单纯地想要发泄心中的负面情绪而已。

如果说向对方发泄情绪尚且在他自己能够接受的范畴——毕竟Sakuzyo做的某些事情也的确让他感觉非常地不舒服，那么让对方为了他的空口无凭的指责而辗转反侧无法入眠，整晚组织着破碎的语言想要道歉的这种事情就彻底超过了LeaF的承受范围。

“不……其实不是你的错。该说对不起的是我。”

他组织着语言，在使用社交辞令表达歉意这件事情上他还是有着比Sakuzyo做得好的自信的。

“昨天我通宵反复推翻曲子的构思所以心情很烦躁，于是早上就就擅自对你发泄了情绪，还无端地指责和恶意揣度你的善意，真的非常抱歉。如果可以的话请当我昨天什么都没有说过吧，我为我昨天的情绪化发言再次道歉。”

再次使用了过于自然的谎言，将真实的想法和情绪全都藏起来。

“就当作昨天的事情没有发生过吧。再像是以前那样相处吧。”

LeaF放下了手机，断掉了已经烧开的电水壶的电，然后去冰箱里取了一盒速食拉面。

这件事情就会到此为止了，然后之后的日子就会像是什么都没有发生过的日常一样重复下去。他如此一厢情愿的认知着，和以往的数个日夜相同地熟练地拆开包装放好调料倒入开水。

“假如当作没有发生过的话，一切都会保持着原来的样子吗？”

在LeaF的消息后面，Sakuzyo回复了这样一句看上去没头没尾的话。

啊啊，是的，一切都会保持着原来的样子，我也会永远是那个LeaF，那个和你认识了很多年的，无论你做什么胡来的事情也总是顺着你的LeaF。

他在心中如此回答着，却没有键入消息的打算，然而Sakuzyo很快就发来了第二条消息：

“那么在将来的某个你再次因为痛苦和绝望发着无人理解的推特的时刻，我也依然是那个除了给你没有回应的社交账号发信息以外束手无策的样子吗？

“我不想那样，我不想眼睁睁看着花即将枯萎却只能祈祷天空降下雨水。

“我真的非常的想要帮助你。即使我可能做了非常多的没有察觉到的错事，但只有这种心情请一定相信是真实的。”

可能是睡眠充足，又可能是重新有了一个人蜗居的安全感，LeaF看到这些感情过于充沛以至于溢出屏幕程度的文字的时候，第一反应居然不是立刻关掉屏幕然后再回去睡个十小时，而是往后靠在了沙发上，点击对话框唤出了输入法。

OK，我们聊聊吧。他这么想着，开始键入文字。

“我相信你的善意，但是既然说到这件事，那么你还记得我昨天说的那句话吧。人的命运是不会被偶然事件改变的那一句。”

“这不会是偶然事件。”

LeaF没有管Sakuzyo飞快地插入的回复，继续拼写着不断浮上思维表层的话语，他的大脑已经放弃了审核这些话语是否“合适”说给Sakuzyo听，只是彻彻底底地将真实的想法一字一句写出来告诉对方：

“你关心我，想要帮助我，我非常感谢。而且或许在你的帮助倾听支持下我可以保持着相对良好的心理状况，但这些始终都是暂时的。

“不是你浇了一段时间水之后花就可以不需要浇水了，同理并不是你一段时间的帮助我就一定可以好转从而走向正常的光明的道路。你的帮助只是无限制地对着一个看不到底部在哪里的情感黑洞付出而已。那么你觉得你能够坚持多久呢？我们之间的感情又足够这么消磨多久呢？

“即使你真的觉得你可以就这样一辈子无限制地付出下去，那么你觉得你的家庭会允许吗？你将来的另一半会允许你为了一个情绪不稳定的人付出绝大部分精力的事情吗？

“我知道你是天才，也正因如此从小到大你都从来没有顾忌过社会的事情，可能你根本没有考虑和在意过这些阻力，然而事实上它们比你想象得还要强大。

“所以关于这件事我非常抱歉，但我依然希望你就保持之前的样子，这样对谁都好。我也会尽量不会再让你为我的事情感到不安。”

他打完浮现在思维中的文字后，深吸一口气。没有去看Sakuzyo的回应就按下了关机键。

BOFU的截稿日期只剩一个多月，算上BGA的制作时间的话留给他的时间并不多了，或许今年他还要像是之前那样帮Sakuzyo制作BMS的谱面——所以比起这些始终处理不清的事，工作才是更加首要的任务。


	17. 『Future 17』

  
这个世界上有种事情叫做一语成谶。如果LeaF知道的话应该就不会再随意地使用——至少不会使用因为在写曲构思上出现卡壳而心情糟糕的借口掩饰之前的情绪发泄。

在关掉一切社交软件开始作曲的时候，他确实如同他所说的那样，反反复复地推翻自己的构思。之前作为灵感来源写下的几段动机也完全没有要如何使用的想法，无论是单独抽取其中的一个作为主要的旋律来源也好还是将其中的几个拼接也好，都感觉少了些什么。

——当然事到如今他也没有忘记当时为了掩饰而定下的主题，这么一想还真是作茧自缚自找苦吃。

不不不，要这么说的话，最开始答应Sakuzyo参加今年的BOFU就已经是错误的开端了，之后的事情也只不过是一错再错而已。

他叫停了脑袋里的想法，如果再继续追溯下去估计又会回到那个话题——要是最开始没有遇见过Sakuzyo就好了。

假如没有遇见过Sakuzyo，那么他的人生又会是什么样子的呢？事到如今也无法求证了。或者说，还是那句话——他到现在的处境其实是他糟糕透顶的天生性格导致的，和其余的所有人都无关。

只是他从头到尾就不适应这个世界这个社会而已。

无论多少次，意识到这个事实的一瞬间LeaF还是觉得浑身发冷，然后丧失了去做任何事情的想法。

在Sakuzyo搬来之后就停掉的药估计要重新开始吃了，他靠在椅子上这么想到。

如此大概反复过了三天，LeaF终于意识到自己毫无征兆地突然消失就这么把说好来做BGA的Optie就那么扔着不管似乎不太好，重新打开了社交软件。

毫不意外的Optie发了好几条催促进度的消息，表示时间快到了如果再拿不出demo让他思考一下制作思路那么就有大麻烦了。另一位制作者Fiz也礼仪性地询问了一下进度。

LeaF看着这些消息，十分纠结于要如何告诉这两位“到目前为止我还没有任何思路哦”这种如同恶魔低语一般的话。

弃赛算了，现在还来得及吗，反正前年之后就不太想参加BOFU了所以之后怎么样都无所谓吧。他这么想着，也明白只是想想而已。

都已经到了这个地步了再弃赛就太说不过去了，为了信任以及向他寄予期待的人他也得咬着牙把今年的曲子写完。

他稍微思考了片刻，向Optie和Fiz回复了目前的进度，得到了两个人的鼓励。然后再处理了一些别的信息。

最终他往下划了一下，翻到和Sakuzyo的对话框。

并没有新的消息，对话停留在那天他说的最后一句话的地方，显示已读。

LeaF反复地看了看这个界面，然后长按这个对话框，选择删除。

他早该知道摔碎的花盆是不可能恢复原样的。


	18. 『Future 18』

  
LeaF卡了好几天，最终在昏沉的噩梦中找到了一线灵感。

他从梦中醒来的时候甚至顾不上去看自己的拖鞋在哪里，只是踩着地板三两步地来到未曾关闭的电脑前，快速地在随时打开的工程界面上写下转瞬即逝的想法。

虽然只是不足三十秒的旋律片段但是对他已经足够了。托这个梦的福他总算可以按照正常步调开始展开工作——虽然计算上之前卡壳白白浪费掉的时间他还需要把规划的速度加快，不过总算可以给出demo让Optie和Fiz开始工作了。

于是在他允许的给自己的短暂的休息时间中，他登录了推特查看自己两位队友的进度。

xi的进展似乎一切顺利，不过光从推上什么都看不出来，可能Sakuzyo知道的更多一点。而Sakuzyo这边的推特上转了过去几年的作品，看上去像是在为今年造势。

他顺手点了转推，往后翻了翻没有看到什么值得在意的地方。于是关掉了推特。

软件里的demo文件导出完毕，他打开和Optie，Fiz的一个讨论组，把文件上传了上去。

在等待着上传的几十秒时间内，Sakuzyo给他发来了一个音频文件。

他将对话界面切换过去，点击接收。很快名为“Destr0yer”的文件就出现在了他的手机上。

只要一听就知道绝对不是demo的完成度，而且后缀都是mp3，连压制都完成了。久违地被某位死线战士超过进度一大截的感觉真是不太好受。

仿佛是知道他听完了曲子，Sakuzyo适时地发来了信息。

“今年的BMS谱也拜托了。”

在LeaF说完那些话之后Sakuzyo没有想到说什么合适——或者，他察觉到了，无论说什么都不合适。

无论说什么，光是话语都是绝对不够的。只是动动手指就能写出的东西无论往里填入多少感情都是苍白无力的。而LeaF说出这些也只是想收到一个“就像之前那样”的确认，并不是想要看到别的东西。

——但他说不出来，他没有办法就像是什么都没发生的那样，装作不知道地和LeaF就那么下去。

所以他什么都没有回复，即使这可能会让LeaF感觉到不安或是别的情绪，他也不能欺骗对方和自己。

不能回到原来的样子了——但也绝对不会是就此分道扬镳老死不相往来。

“好的。”

LeaF点出了这几个假名。同时一直以来心中紧绷着的某根弦松了下来。

尽管他无数次地想过如果没有遇见过Sakuzyo会怎么样，但是在已经认识了接触了了解了对方之后，再让他和Sakuzyo一刀两断从此再也不往来也是他绝对做不到的事情。

那是他紧紧抓在手上的线和光，是无法放下的事物，越是接近就越是难以割舍。所以他抗拒着和Sakuzyo的接近，如果作为保护屏障的距离感拉近了的话，将来必然会到来的离别就会更加地痛苦。

这就像是飞蛾扑火，就算向往着光和热，也知道过于接近是不会有好下场的，然而一旦已经见过了光，那么飞蛾就无法背离那个方向了。

“我期待着。”

收到了这样的回复。为其中不再含有会灼伤人的感情而感到松了一口气。

就这样吧，就这样下去就好了。

即使知道终将有一天会迎来离别和结末，在现下也只是祈祷着就这样下去就好了。

确认了自己还没有被对方拉进黑名单后Sakuzyo松了口气。

他有很多想要告诉LeaF的事情，包括他这几天来认真的思考了的内容，但是打出的字又全数删去。

只是语言是不够的，只会徒劳地给对方增加厌恶感而已——他清晰地认知到。

与此同时他也同样认知到如果想要做成什么事情，总是要放弃另一些事情——他为了音乐放弃了很多东西，但并不后悔。如今他清楚自己要为了LeaF放弃另一些东西，而他也绝对不会后悔。


	19. 『Future 19』

  
LeaF暂停了曲子的制作，转而专心帮Sakuzyo把BMS的谱写完。

写谱没有像是作曲那样卡壳，而是以一个非常平均的速率稳步推进工作进度。Sakuzyo在制作过程中询问过一次进度，同时Optie和Fiz那边也差不多拿出了大概的分镜思路。

LeaF忙得把自己的工作时间一扩再扩，从六小时扩到八小时再扩到十二小时。会影响工作状态的药也再次停了下来。

他先赶着把Sakuzyo需要的BMS的谱交了上去，制作过程中他都快学会了该怎么唱这首曲子了。虽然平时做的BMS谱不在少数，但是这么POP的曲子也还是第一次尝试。

只能说一如既往的是Sakuzyo的曲子，质量非常高。

发过去文件之后被对方感谢了，乏善可陈的公式化道谢。距离感保持得非常好。学得真快，不愧是天才呢。

LeaF没有回复，只是关掉软件去继续完成自己的工作——把已经定下的旋律配合Optie那边交出的分镜稿进行分段的编曲特点强化。

整曲使用了大量的噪音采样，在交出完整版的demo后甚至被Optie吐槽感觉耳朵快炸掉了，更加细化编曲的途中使用的小提琴音源又添了更多麻烦，真实祸不单行。LeaF把工作时间一度延长到二十个小时，紧赶慢赶终于在补交时间内投上了稿。

确认稿件递交完毕的时候LeaF有种就这么瘫倒在床上躺到世界末日算了的冲动，然而并不能，他还要忙于投稿后的宣传和给整个除草剂team的宣传。

太麻烦了，绝对今年就是最后一次参加了。LeaF在不断地转推和回复中这么想着。不光是follower和其余BOFU的观众，同队的成员也借着这个机会再次宣传了各自的作品——这样一来就算他不在乎名次不想宣传也要顾及到同队的其余付出了努力的成员的心情。

社交真是这个世界上最麻烦的事情。他又一次确信了这件事情。

在经过了投票评分阶段，最终决出名次之后LeaF意识到，一切终于结束了。

结束了BOFU之后他还有很多别的生活中的事情需要处理，不过他只想抽三四天除了躺在床上什么都不做来恢复精力。还好大四的课程安排非常空闲，只要按时完成毕业论文就没有什么大问题。

他对今年的BOFU着实没有什么参与感。感觉自己只是写了一首曲子做了谱而已。

他有去了解别的投稿，但是并不关心——Destr0yer和R.I.P的胶着战况他也不是很在意，就算其中的一方是自己的队友兼好友也是一样——他连自己投稿的marenol的成绩位次也算不上关心。

一切都结束了。

于是他就会和Sakuzyo回到原来的样子——在不久前的某个节点他们的关系被按下溯回键，从此不断回滚版本。然后随着时间继续迭代下去，他们最终可能回归到未曾相遇般的陌生疏离状态，一切归零。

LeaF躺在床上，如此地猜想着他们之间的关系。

放在床边的手机响了起来，是电话铃声。

在这个时间点会给他打电话的人少之又少，只是稍微想想也能够猜到是哪一个——更别说这是他曾经为了那个人单独设置的铃声。

他侧过头看了看被自己正面朝下扣在床头柜上的手机，并没有去接起来的想法——他一点都不想听到Sakuzyo的声音。

所以LeaF只是在心中默数着秒数，直到铃声自动中断为止。

一切就这么结束了。他再次意识到。


	20. 『Future 20』

  
然而终结并没有如此轻易地到来。

电话铃声再度响了起来——电话彼端的那个人即使一次又一次被放置到自动挂断也毫不气馁地继续拨通。

LeaF以为自己会就这样对这段铃声麻木下去，然而事实是他在第三次响起的时候就伸出了手去接过了电话。

“LeaF。”

他听见对方喊了他的ID——对他来说已经快要成为名字一样的东西。于是他应了一声，没有多说什么。

正常的人被放置了这么久一般会感到气愤吧，他揣测着对方的情绪，等待着Sakuzyo的抱怨。

然而他听见的并不是对于被放置的不满或者询问，而是——

“我和家里的人吵架了，没有地方去，可以收留我吗？”

听着对方非常平静的陈述口吻LeaF甚至有点想笑。

“你上次用过这个借口了。”

“嗯，我知道，对不起。但是这次可以收留我吗？”

长久的静默。

他知道自己会怎么回答，他也知道对方也清楚自己会怎么回答——所以他不想回答。

只要开口想要掩盖的感情就会向外流溢而出。虽说他知道自己的态度似乎已经暴露无遗了但是他仍然没有办法放弃自我保护色一样的自欺欺人。

“多谢，那么再次打扰了。”

“……你这家伙。”

于是两个人心照不宣地跳过了LeaF的回答，直接转到Sakuzyo的道谢。

“那么你什么时候会过来？”

“我在电车上了，最多还有半小时就到。”

果然被看穿了，LeaF苦笑起来，对方绝对是从最开始就没有想过会被拒绝的事情。

——因为他们两个都非常清楚，LeaF是绝对不会——至少在这种事情上，不会拒绝Sakuzyo的任何请求的。

房门在半小时后被准点敲响，打开门后LeaF看见的却是很明显地精神状态有些憔悴的Sakuzyo——他从来没有见过这么疲惫且充满倦态的Sakuzyo。

这次Sakuzyo带来的是一个大号的旅行箱——LeaF去接手的时候被其中的重量惊讶了片刻。Sakuzyo不会是把全部家当都塞进去了吧，这样的想法从他的思维中一闪而过。

“让我先睡一会——我已经快四十小时没睡过觉了。”

接过箱子往里拖去的LeaF听见Sakuzyo在他身后说道——在电话中失真后LeaF并没有太过察觉，而此刻他注意到连对方的声音也充满了疲惫，声音非常的轻，仿佛要飘散在空中一样。

LeaF把为什么三个音节吞进喉咙里——现在并不是追根问底的好时间，他将过于沉重的旅行箱拖到墙边，头也不回地对着身后说道

“去睡吧。”

他思索了片刻着卧室中有什么东西需要移走，回过头的时候发现Sakuzyo已经躺在沙发上合上了双眼陷入浅眠中。

LeaF花了点力气把Sakuzyo身上的外套脱下来，手机和钥匙之类的放到一边，又将之前收好的备用被子找出来盖在Sakuzyo身上，然后给他垫了个枕头。做完这一切后他自己的睡意反而飞到了天边去。

乘着这个机会把无线网络的密码改了吧——他脑袋中跳出这个想法，又觉得太过刻意。

这时Sakuzyo的手机突然响起来，LeaF拿起来看了看，是来自Sakuzyo父母的来电。他正在思考要怎么处理的时候，仿佛是被铃声激醒了一样，Sakuzyo费力地睁开双眼看向LeaF。

“是你父母的来电，要接吗？”

这次出门没和父母打招呼去旅游？LeaF把来电界面展示给Sakuzyo。

“挂掉，不用管。”

Sakuzyo摇了摇头，用几乎微不可闻的声音说道。

于是LeaF毫无负罪感地挂掉了电话，把来电铃声调成了静音然后放到茶几上正面向下扣住。Sakuzyo也再度在睡意中闭上了双眼。

“晚安。”

LeaF轻声说道，起身关掉了客厅的灯，进了卧室。


	21. 『Future 21』

  
这大概会是过去现在以及将来唯一一次他醒的比Sakuzyo早，LeaF在早上九点左右出卧室门的时候看见Sakuzyo还在睡眠状态中的时候这么想到。

LeaF放轻了动作走到冰箱前，打开冰箱看了看里面的东西，稍加思索又关上了冰箱门。

然后他回到卧室换了身适合出门的衣服，带上钥匙和钱包出门了。

Sakuzyo醒来的时候是早上十点多。太阳光刚好照进客厅中洒在沙发上的时间。

他感觉昨晚完全是凭着意志力拖着行李箱从电车站走到LeaF家的。从走进LeaF家里起他的意识就差不多断片了，完全想不起其余的事情。

坐起来稍微环视了一下周围，行李箱靠在墙边，被脱下的外套折好了放在沙发一角。手机和钥匙都在茶几上放着。同时手机下还压着一张纸条——

“早安，早餐在微波炉里，要吃的话自己热一下。”

Sakuzyo把纸条拿起来仔细看了看，他很少——不如说根本没看见过LeaF亲手写的字，于是他拿起手机对着这张纸条拍了一张照片。

手机上来自父母的未接来电也快堆满了，Sakuzyo把未接提示点掉，然后才看到手机已经被LeaF调成了静音状态。

他没有打算调回去，放下了手机掀开被子，踩着放在沙发边上的拖鞋走到微波炉的位置。

在他加热食物的几分钟内，卧室里的LeaF打开门走了出来，坐到了沙发边上看着Sakuzyo。

他知道LeaF有话想对他说。果然，当他端着热好的早餐坐回沙发上的时候，LeaF开了口：

“发生了什么事？”

“和家里人吵架了。”

“哦。”

LeaF低下头，用指节无意识地敲击着茶几。过了一会，他又再次开口：

“这次是真的？”

“嗯。真的，吵得很厉害。”

“为什么？”

Sakuzyo沉默了片刻，LeaF又再度补充：

“抱歉，当我没问吧。”

他说完这句话就起身，回到了卧室里关上了门。

LeaF回到卧室在床上靠着床头坐了两个小时，在这两个小时里他听着Sakuzyo在客厅大概是在整理带来的东西发出的声响。

整理一下现在的情况吧，Sakuzyo和家人吵得很厉害，从家里搬了出来，原因不明，可能的持续时间也不明。他无法理解Sakuzyo到底会因为什么事情和家里人吵得那么厉害——就跟他其实不太能理解Sakuzyo在成年之后还一直住在家里是什么心态。毕竟他和Sakuzyo是没办法互相理解的人他也差不多习惯了。

现在并不是BOFU期间，他要做的事情不是——不只是窝在卧室里整天对着电脑写曲子，像之前那样把客厅让给Sakuzyo而自己缩在卧室里装作自己一个人生活显然是行不通的。

而且一般来说作为朋友在这种时候都会给出怎么和家里人和好，怎么化解矛盾的建议吧——很不巧LeaF并不觉得自己能干这种事情，他能做的只有提供给Sakuzyo一个居住的空间。

其实Sakuzyo想找什么地方暂住的话，完全可以不来找自己的。他认识的朋友那么多，其中不乏愿意让他暂住的人，而且那些人绝对在这种事情上能提供比他更多的帮助。而他甚至前段时间还和Sakuzyo吵过一架，单方面地质疑和指责过对方对自己投来的善意。

所以为什么是自己呢，为什么Sakuzyo要选择自己呢？

他想知道这个问题，但也知道这个问题也只能和那些许多无法得到答案的问题一同被压到心底的位置，然后在那里腐烂掉。

然后房门被敲响了，他打开门，看着站在卧室门口的Sakuzyo对他笑着说：

“一起吃午餐吗？”

看吧，你永远没法拒绝这么一个人。他听到自己的声音对自己说。


	22. 『Future 22』

  
“我一般会在晚上两点左右睡觉，第二天早上有课的时候我会睡得稍微早一点——虽然我现在已经很少有早上的课了。”

结束了午餐之后的片刻休憩时间，靠在沙发上的LeaF突然这么开口。

Sakuzyo侧过头看着他，等着他继续说下去。

“我很少吃早餐，午餐和晚餐的时间也基本不固定，所以不用管我也可以。姑且我平时一个人生活的时候还是有好好吃饭的。

“大部分时间我都在卧室里，如果不在的话基本就是去上课了，偶尔也可能是去街机厅，如果有别的事情我会告诉你的。也不用等我，我自己有带钥匙。

“一般来说不会有人来拜访我，如果我没有提前跟你说过无论谁敲门都不用管。

“大概……没有别的了吧。其实在之前就该告诉你这些的，我不擅长也不习惯和别人相处，但并不是讨厌和你相处的意味。只是不太适应。就是这些，希望在这段时间内能好好相处。”

LeaF结束了自顾自的陈述，在一边默不作声的Sakuzyo点了点头表示自己听到了。

然后晚餐的时候Sakuzyo还是照样的敲门询问要不要一起吃饭，让LeaF开始怀疑起中午的话到底Sakuzyo有没有听进去以及听进去了几句。不过想想又觉得如果真的说什么听什么那也确实不是他认识的Sakuzyo了。

之后的日子非常平静。

早上醒来各自吃早餐，中午和晚上Sakuzyo雷打不动地会来敲门问他要不要一起吃饭。晚上十点前，到客厅里把杯子里的水倒满，跟Sakuzyo道晚安。

房间中Sakuzyo的存在感日益明显，先是茶几上的电脑，然后是各种音频设备——看着各种设备在茶几和地板上交错的数据线LeaF意识到Sakuzyo这回是确实认真地准备长住了，最后他家的厨房也完全成为了Sakuzyo的领地。

而LeaF自己的学业任务也差不多压到了头上，让他没有那么多时间去在意Sakuzyo的事情了。去学校的频率逐渐提高，甚至让他想过要不要搬回宿舍把家里留给Sakuzyo住。

——当然也只是想想，在宿舍跟不怎么熟稔的室友同住和在家跟Sakuzyo同住，怎么看都还是后者比较容易接受，而且如果搬走的话Sakuzyo估计又要多想。

他开始逐渐习惯Sakuzyo和他同住的事情，虽然这对他来说并不是什么好事，但他也并不能就此做出什么有效对策。其实他真的一点都不讨厌和Sakuzyo同住，对方也算是完美的室友人选，但是他依然不想和对方同住。

怎么说呢，还是那句话——偶然事件是无法改变一个人的命运的，所以他不该也不能理所应当地习惯Sakuzyo在他身边这件事情。

某天LeaF一如既往地在卧室里随意刷推的时候，听见了小提琴的声音。

客厅传来的，不用多想也知道是谁拉的。

听着似乎还在调音阶段，每次都是发出一个音，停顿片刻然后再次发音。

他推开了卧室门，窗外的夕阳正倾斜在客厅之中。Sakuzyo拿着他的那把小提琴站在阳台和客厅的交界处。看见LeaF走出来，他停下了手中的调音的动作：

“吵到你了吗？”

LeaF摇摇头，走到沙发边上坐下。Sakuzyo得到了回答，继续着调音，结束调整的动作后他用松香擦了擦琴弓，然后将弓放到了弦上，尝试性的拉出了一串音符。

他不记得那是什么曲子了，不过印象中大概是什么练习曲的片段。

确定已经调整无误后，Sakuzyo看向LeaF：

“有什么想听的曲子吗？”

“……没有特别想听的，请随意吧。”

于是Sakuzyo思考了片刻，将琴弓重新放到了弦上——


	23. 『Future 23』

  
乐声飘出的第一瞬间，LeaF就知道了这是哪首曲子。

Altale，他和Sakuzyo第一次同队的时候Sakuzyo写的那首曲子，也是取得了当年比赛个人优胜的曲子。

LeaF自己会在曲子中使用小提琴，也会拉小提琴，但并不习惯以一个小提琴手的思路去看待乐曲。即使他曾经为了给Altale做谱面反复地听过这首曲子很多次，也没有想过单纯使用小提琴演奏的Altale会是什么样子的。

去掉了其余的乐器，只留下了主旋律的小提琴独奏版Altale比原版显得更加温和，回荡在夕暮的空气中，让人感到格外的平静。

好像在公寓楼里演奏乐器会被算作扰民吧，LeaF突然想到。不过Sakuzyo这样的小提琴手的演奏应该不会被归入噪音的类别。

Sakuzyo看上去只是相当随意地演奏着，无论是表情和动作都十分放松，但是从琴上流出的音律却依然具有十足的吸引力。

曲子刚拉到大约一半的位置Sakuzyo就停了下来。

“怎么样？”

夕阳的光线实在过于柔和，让LeaF把温柔这个和Sakuzyo本体无缘的词暂时性地放在了他的笑容之前作为定语。

他一定是被那样的光芒所眩，所以才会在匆匆丢下“很喜欢”几个含糊不清的音节之后起身回到了卧室。

从那天之后Sakuzyo似乎终于把自从搬过来就被他遗忘的小提琴记了起来，LeaF每次短暂地来到客厅活动的时候总是会看见那把小提琴总是摆在离Sakuzyo手边不远的地方，偶尔还能看见Sakuzyo拿着琴弓作思考状。

于此同时桌面上散布的乐谱纸也多了起来，大概是在为冬comic的专辑找灵感和思路，LeaF这么推测到，毕竟是全职音乐家。

同样的是某一天的夕暮，从学校结束今日课程回家的LeaF在距离自己公寓楼不远的地方似乎听到了乘着风飘过来的乐声。

小提琴能够发出即使在楼里也能传到楼下这么远的地方的声音吗，他疑惑着的同时看见自家楼下聚着三四个人站在一起。再稍微向前走几步他就看见在人墙之后，刚刚放下小提琴的Sakuzyo也看着他，露出一如既往的微笑，对他点点头。

聚集着的几个人在LeaF走到Sakuzyo面前之前就散去了，他经过Sakuzyo的时候也没有作停留，但迈上楼梯时背后传来的脚步声告诉了那个人在跟着他。

于是他莫名地感到了安心。

上楼，开门。

印入眼帘的是久违的空无一人的房间。夕阳斜斜地照射进房间之中，极大的斜角让橘红色光芒所照亮的区域和黑色的阴影交界非常分明地在空间中铺开。

“我回来了。”

只是按照一直以来的习惯这么说了，并不是期待回应的意味。也想不起究竟是在什么时候养成的这个习惯，明明从很早开始就习惯了独自一人。

然后他听见背后有人轻声回答了——

“欢迎回来。”

做了一直以来都很想做的事情。

Sakuzyo站在玄关处，注视着仿佛被这句话按下了暂停键的那个背影。

没有回应，也没有动作，整个房间瞬间寂静了下来。甚至可以听到自己的呼吸声和心跳声。

然后他看见站在阴影和夕阳的交界线的LeaF回过身来，脸上是他并看不明白的表情——但他知道LeaF在看着他，在注视着他，而那双眼瞳中所寄宿着的情感他也未能明晰。

“谢谢”

再度经过长久的静默后，LeaF开了口，然后转身往里走去。

于是Sakuzyo也跟了进去，按亮了客厅的灯。


	24. 『Future 24』

  
因为某节课的讲师有点事情临时调整了课的时间，LeaF有了这学期第一节可能也是唯一一节早八点的课。

他把前一天的睡眠时间提到晚上八点又定了三个闹钟深怕自己睡过头去。

还好，虽然生物钟的力量很强大但是他还是姑且在闹钟响起的时候迅速从睡眠状态脱离。

掐掉闹钟坐起来，数了五个数让大脑清醒起来，然后换上平时出门的衣服，提上装好了东西的包。

时间是接近七点的时刻，不确定Sakuzyo有没有醒，LeaF还是放轻了动作缓缓地扭动门把手，确保不发出太大的声音。

他轻轻打开门的时候听到客厅中传来说话声，可以听出来是被刻意放低的声音，于是他停下了开门的动作。

声音听起来靠近阳台的位置，在打电话？LeaF在心中猜测着，同时也不自觉的去捕捉对方说出的话语。

“我不会改变我的想法的……”

“……我不会回去的。放心，我不会有事……”

“不要来找我。”

门口的位置只能听到这样断断续续的声音，LeaF也没有靠近点听的想法。他等着Sakuzyo不再说话之后就推开了门走出去，对上对方有点惊讶的眼神。

“我今天早上有课。”在Sakuzyo询问之前LeaF先解释了，同时看到对方仿佛是松了口气一样的表情。

太明显了，LeaF面无表情的这么想到。这个神情也太明显了，根本没有任何遮掩的想法程度的明显。

于是他在Sakuzyo打算说话之前再次开口：

“你打算在我这里住多久？”

LeaF很快意识到这句话实在是太像逐客令了，稍微放缓了声调和表情打算补充说明的时候Sakuzyo做出了回答。

“我不知道。”Sakuzyo摇了摇头，并没把那句逐客令放在心上的样子，“我可以一直住在这里吗？”

——明知故问。

于是LeaF不打算去说那个他和Sakuzyo都知道的回答，而是跳到了另一句话：

“你打算付租金吗？”

他丢下这句话和站在原地陷入沉思的Sakuzyo，从玄关的衣帽架上拿下围巾往外走去。

……

“你觉得多少合适？”

回到家吃午餐的时候Sakuzyo突然这么说道，LeaF一时没能反应过来他指的是什么。

Sakuzyo也反应过来自己这句话没有具体的语境显得有点没头没脑，于是他补充了一句：“我是说租金。你觉得多少合适。”

LeaF仔细看了看对方的表情，确认对方是以一种认真的商讨语气来说这句话的时候他有点无奈地笑了笑：

“我以为你应该能够听出我早上那句话是个玩笑？”

“主要是我真的不知道我会在这里待多久，感觉一直像这样打扰你不太好。”

距离感，又是这种生疏得恰到好处的距离感。LeaF稍微感到了些许不快。

“没什么打扰的。倒是我可能不自觉中影响了你，多见谅了。”

“不，我不是那个意思。倒不如说如果可能的话我还想一直留在这里。”

察觉到了对方的不快一般，Sakuzyo很快接上这句话。

“想留就留吧，我不会赶你走的。”——反正即使我不赶你走，其余的事物也会迟早让你离开的。

“真的吗？”

LeaF看着追问的Sakuzyo，久违地感到了些许违和感，仿佛说出这句话就会导致他的命运什么非常重大的改变一样。

当然他也知道那只是自己的错觉，所以在片刻的停顿后，他点了点头：

“是啊。当然。”


	25. 『Future 25』

  
Sakuzyo真如他所说的那样，从那之后丝毫没有提到过要搬走的任何相关语句。

在本学期结束进入放假时期的时候LeaF好好思考了一下，到底是发生了什么重大的事情让Sakuzyo能和家人冷战那么久还是某位少爷只是单纯地懒得搬回去了。

眼看着新年近在眼前即使再不想过问Sakuzyo的事情LeaF也觉得自己有必要和对方谈谈了，然而只是刚出口一句“新年你也不打算回家吗”就被对方用“我不能留在这里吗”给堵了回去。

没办法，毕竟已经说了那句话。LeaF内心叹了口气。不过Sakuzyo的家庭那边应该会把他叫回去的吧，好歹是新年啊。

——于是他再次被对方给了一个大大的意外。

直到新年的日期确实就在眼前的时候LeaF才对“Sakuzyo会留在这里和自己一起过新年”这件事有了现实感。

不得不说到现在这个情况他确实非常好奇到底是什么事情才会让Sakuzyo和家里人冷战到这个等级，不过他也知道自己不该且不能问。

他自己对新年并没有什么特殊的仪式感，顶多是会发句推特“新的一年”的程度，或者连这也懒得去做。但是Sakuzyo很明显对“崭新的开始”这个意象还是有着一定程度的看重的。

不然也不会大早上就出门买东西做准备了。

临近新年给自己也放了几天假的LeaF坐在难得没人的沙发上，双手捧着杯子发着呆。

客厅中到处都是那个人留下的生活痕迹，原来不知不觉间已经到了这个程度了啊——到了即使一个人坐在沙发上也不会觉得自己是一个人的程度。

他一直尽量避免自己长时间的留在客厅中，就是害怕自己习惯了这个有着Sakuzyo气息的客厅，在对方走后没办法回到一个人的状态中去。

而今天他却破天荒地想着，要是能一直像现在这样就好了。

于是他在客厅中坐到了Sakuzyo回家的时候，在对方提着大购物袋打开门说出“我回来了”的时候，回应着“欢迎回来”，踩着拖鞋走到玄关去迎接了对方。

“新年愿望之类的，有吗？”

吃过晚饭LeaF靠在沙发上短暂的走神的时候听到身旁的Sakuzyo这么对他说。他侧过头去，看见对方并没有一如往常一样打开电脑或者手机刷着推特，而是专注地盯着自己。

“你呢？”

本来只是想随口回答一句“想要天上掉下来一亿円”，不过看着Sakuzyo过分认真的表情，LeaF一时有点摸不准对方的心思，于是把这个问题丢回了对方身上。

“当然是有的吧。不过愿望不是说出口就不灵了吗？”

“那我这边也是一样的。”

和对方见招拆招完之后空气又变回静默的状态，LeaF把看向Sakuzyo的视线收回来，然而他感觉到对方的视线一直聚焦在他身上，似乎有什么话想说。

“那来玩海龟汤吧。猜彼此的新年愿望。”

——果然。

LeaF换了个坐姿，变成面向对方的姿势，稍微想了想然后点了头：“好啊。你先还是我先？”

“你先吧。十问。”

Sakuzyo也把坐姿换成面朝对方的姿势，颇有种正襟危坐的感觉。

“这个愿望和钱有关吗？”

“否。”看着对方投过来的目光，Sakuzyo苦笑了一下：“不是平时那种开玩笑一样说想要一亿円的愿望啦。”

“真可惜啊我还以为会是的。”LeaF无表情地棒读着，“和音乐有关吗？”

“否。”

“和工作有关吗？”

“否，不如说我的工作基本就是音乐相关了吧。”

“倒也是呢。那么和家庭有关吗？”

这个问题脱口的瞬间LeaF看到Sakuzyo稍微皱了皱眉，思考了片刻，然后给出回答：

“否。”

“和朋友有关吗？”

“是。”

五个问题过去，总算得到了第一个肯定回答，缩小到了固定范围之后LeaF有了些许眉目。

“是只和一个特定的朋友有关吗？”

“是。”

“这个朋友是我们两个都熟悉的人吗？”

“是”

自己和Sakuzyo的交际圈并没有太大的重叠，两个人都熟悉的人更是屈指可数。LeaF思索了一下。

“是xiさん吗？”

“否。”

想法被否定，LeaF交叉着手指抿着嘴思考着下一个可能的人选，然而在抬头看到Sakuzyo带着笑意的目光后他改变了想法。

“是我吗？”

“是。”

人物确定了，也只剩下了最后一个问题。不过此时的LeaF也顿时没了追问下去的心思。

或者说是，跟考试的成绩一样——既想知道又不敢去追问。然而既然已经玩到最后一个问题，也不好就这么断在这里。随便问一下揭过去吧。

“是……希望我能早日‘好起来’吗？”

把这句话说出口没有想象中的那么艰难，反正即使自己再怎么避而不谈也该知道对方清楚自己心理状况这件事情。LeaF短暂的推测中，“Sakuzyo会许下的”“和自己有关的”愿望也就只能想到这一个了。

“不是。”

听到这个回答LeaF不知为何松了一口气，他摊开手，“十个问题问完了。”

“那么你的答案呢？”

“不知道。”也不想知道。

Sakuzyo露出有些庆幸又有点失望的神情，“那么到我问了？”

“不用了。”LeaF感觉有些疲惫，仿佛背上被人挂上了重负一样。他往后靠在沙发上，“不用猜了。”

我没有愿望。他本想这么说，但是对上对方热切探寻的目光的时候，他又改变了想法。为了不与对方对视而随便移开的目光停留在了放在茶几边上的小提琴上，LeaF开了口：

“能给我拉一首小提琴曲吗？”

得到这个回答的Sakuzyo愣了一下，然后点了点头，“没问题。你想听什么？”

“什么都可以。你决定吧。”

Sakuzyo起身，拿起小提琴，稍微调试几个音之后站在了LeaF面前。

果然这个人只要涉及到音乐相关的事情就会变得认真起来。LeaF不自觉也坐正了身体。看着对方把琴弓放在了琴弦上，却迟迟没有动作。

是在想选哪首曲子还是在酝酿情绪呢。室内变得沉寂起来。

许久，Sakuzyo缓缓地拉动了琴弓——


	26. 『Future 26』

Altale，果然是这首曲子。

听起来比之前演奏的版本重新依照小提琴独奏的特点编了曲，不知道是什么时候这位少爷兴头来了重新编曲。明明其余的工作都还压在身上要疯狂赶死线，却还有闲心给自己以前的旧曲专门重新编小提琴独奏版。

在脑袋里胡思乱想着这些的时候，LeaF的情绪也逐渐地平静了下来。

Sakuzyo的琴声有着能够牵动人心的力量，他再次确切地亲身体会到。

悠扬的琴声从琴弦上流出，飘荡在空气中。LeaF看着Sakuzyo，感觉时间的流速被放缓了。

——这样也好，永远停留在这人生的片隅也不错。

LeaF察觉到自己今天冒出这样的想法的频率似乎有点过高了。这也是所谓的“新年”的影响吗？

沉浸在这份平静中，LeaF甚至没有注意到什么时候一曲终了。等他回过神来的时候Sakuzyo拿着琴弓的手已经放到了身侧：

“还有什么想听的曲子吗？”

LeaF摇了摇头。

“并不是不好听或者不喜欢的问题，只是觉得……”他一时不知道该怎么解释这种感觉，反倒是Sakuzyo笑了笑，放下小提琴。

“没关系，想听的时候只要跟我说一声就好了。”

语气那么自然，就像是笃定他会永远在他身边一样。

LeaF移开视线望向窗外的夜空。

Sakuzyo并不在意自己被忽视的事情，他坐到LeaF身边，看了看手机上的时间。

离新的一年已经很近了。但是新的一年又意味着什么呢？

只不过是数字变动了，为什么会被视作新的开始呢？那么此刻的每一分每一秒不也是新的未经历过的吗？

LeaF靠在沙发上默数着毫无意义的数字这么想着。

身边的Sakuzyo摸出了手机正在刷推特，真是活在推特上的人啊。

那么自己又在等什么呢，等一个零点零分和身边的人说一句“新年快乐”然后就回去卧室睡觉？之后再像这样重复日常到Sakuzyo搬回去为止？

“Sakuzyo。”

是自己发出了声音。

“嗯？”

对方放下了手机，偏过头看着他。

“关于你的新年愿望的海龟汤，再来一次吗？”

LeaF盯着玻璃茶几，语气平静地这么说着。虽然实际上心脏的速率已经快要高到会让他人察觉异常的程度了。

“好。不过之前已经问过十问了，这次就五问吧。”

Sakuzyo点了点头，把手机扣在茶几上，转过身子来看着他。

“是和我的……病有关吗？”

LeaF交错起手指，有点艰难地说出了这句话。

“不算吧……”

Sakuzyo也陷入了沉思。

“请用‘是’或者‘否’做回答。”

LeaF在精神的高度紧张中没有注意到自己的语气有点过于咄咄逼人了。

“……否。”

LeaF开始后悔起自己的这个提议了——他已经完全不能推测出任何的“合理”的假设了。假如Sakuzyo不是在逗自己玩的话那么这个回答大概率是他不该且不能知道的东西。

“姑且……是正面意象的愿望吧。”

“是。不然的话该叫诅咒了。”

仿佛想活跃气氛一样Sakuzyo开了个玩笑。然而LeaF现在实在没有那个心情。

“是短时效性的愿望吗？”

他开始不知道自己在说什么了，但是Sakuzyo还是很快地给出了回答。

“否。是持续性的。”

由Sakuzyo许下的，和音乐和病情和他人都无关只和自己有关的持续性的正面意象的愿望。LeaF抿紧了嘴：

“猜不到了。”

不知道，不该知道，不能知道。

他放弃了，他最终还是胆怯了不敢追寻下去了。

他不敢抬头去看Sakuzyo的眼神，不知道对方会用什么样的神情看着他。是失望吗，还是无所谓？不知道最好了。

“不猜了吗？”

是啊，不猜了。不敢猜了。LeaF微微点了点头。

然后他听到对方轻声说道：

“答案是，‘想和你一直在一起’。”


	27. 『Future 27』

  
幻听。

这是LeaF的第一想法。于是他深吸一口气压下自己快跳出喉咙的心脏，把手伸向放在桌子上的水杯。

希望不要把水杯摔了。他看着自己不断颤抖的手这么想着。

“我是认真的。”

于是LeaF刚刚拿住的水杯掉回了茶几上。

还好离开桌面的高度不算太高，杯子没有就此牺牲，只是洒出了一圈水而已。

LeaF不打算再去拿杯子，而是把手收回来按在自己的心脏的位置，再次深呼吸。他毫不怀疑再这样下去自己可能因为心动过速被送进医院。

各种各样的情绪和片段思绪在脑子里沉浮闪现，距离完全宕机也不远了。

然后他感觉到了Sakuzyo握住了他放在沙发上的另一只手，陌生的温暖触感让他重新把理智捡了回来慢慢理清自己脑子里这堆碎片。

——虽然更可能是把理智扔飞到了更远的地方去再也找不回来了，他有这种感觉。

“愿望说出来就不灵了，你说的。”

他觉得自己应该从侧边的角度切入进去。

“这个愿望灵不灵验是取决于你的想法。”

“不，不会取决于我。”

我以为我之前那次跟你说得够明白了。

LeaF看着面前这个用天真烂漫来形容绝不为过的青年，叹了口气。对方丝毫没有察觉到他们之间横亘着一条多宽多深的鸿沟，依然那么天真地招着手让他走过去。

无力感爬上了他的心头。明知道前方就是光明和温暖却绝对触及不到，而站在那里的人还一脸无辜地问着你为什么不走过去。这绝对不是什么好经历。

“Sakuzyoさん，你有着数目不少且都对你全心全意的朋友，有着温馨美满的家庭——即使现在稍微有点矛盾也是一样，有着极高的音乐天赋和才华，有着光明的前程。”

“嗯。”

“所以你大概不知道，或者不把社会的阻力放在眼里？假如你那句‘一直在一起’中的‘一直’不是‘几个月’的意思的话，或者……”LeaF确实的感觉到了自己的语言逻辑开始错乱，但是他还是接着说了下去：“这句话的意思我可以理解为‘一直保持着朋友关系’？”

“不，那句话只有字面的，单纯的，最表层的，‘一直在一起’的意思而已。”

“所以我说这个愿望不会取决于我的意愿。”

LeaF有些恼火起来，为什么他非要为了这种明明很浅显的事实跟Sakuzyo反复争执。

“它只取决于你的意愿。”

Sakuzyo的声音变得认真且坚定起来。

LeaF快被他气笑了。

“那么又要老生常谈了——你的家庭呢？你未来的恋人的意愿呢？你考虑过他们吗？”

“我已经考虑过了，而答案我也已经决定了——这就是为什么我现在在这里。”

绝杀。

LeaF感觉自己一瞬间失去了思考能力。全身的感受只剩下了被Sakuzyo紧紧握住的左手的触感。

断片了至少有五秒他才反应过来。此时他已经对上了Sakuzyo的眼睛。

“你说过不会赶我走的。”

对方的声音低了下去。但是依然紧紧握着他的手。

他恍然间才发现自己的所有退路已经全部被封死了，摆在他面前的只有一条路可走。

LeaF低着头垂着眼睑，Sakuzyo注视着他，仿佛在等待最终的宣判一样。

“我再问最后一次。你就打算这样对着一个看不见底部的情感黑洞付出一辈子吗？你真的清楚这是什么概念，并且有这个心理准备了吗？现在要收回前言还来得及。”

他把视线放在面前的玻璃茶几上，通过不是很清晰的反光看见对方似乎是微笑了起来。

“就当我在这里住一辈子的租金吧。”


	28. 『Future 28』

  
当天夜晚以两个人之间的“新年快乐”和“晚安”作结。LeaF回到卧室反身关上门，却在熟悉的锁门的动作上停顿了下来。

犹豫了许久，他最终放弃了锁门。就只是简单地关上门，然后躺到了床上闭上眼睛。

他做了个梦。

梦中梦见他所经历的夜晚全是梦境。其实Sakuzyo根本没和家里人吵架也没有搬到过他家来住。

他和Sakuzyo依然保持着以前的样子，在BOFU组队之后就无言地各自分散开来，偶尔在推特上交流几句。

他也依然是独自一个人，在自己的空间中孤独地生存下去，依然会扔掉过了保质期的，开封后几乎没怎么用过的厨房调味品，依然会开门的时候说出那句不会有人回应的“我回来了。”

这样或许也不错？在他这么想着的时候又看见了另一个梦境——

Sakuzyo对他许下了承诺，但是却在日复一日的日常中将那份感情所消磨殆尽。

曾经温暖的光逐渐黯淡且冰冷了下来，两个人之间已经不再存在现在与未来，所留有的都是过去。

过去所许下的誓言和承诺将两人徒劳地系在一起，度过没有温度的日日夜夜。

他被梦境中毫无温度的Sakuzyo的眼睛所摄，直到醒来为止都如坠冰窟。

当LeaF终于看见熟悉的室内陈设的时候，一种安心感从他的心底升起。然而这份安心感并没有持续到三秒——因为他很快察觉到，自己动不了了。

无论是想要坐起来也好，想要伸出的手也好。大脑下达的命令仿佛被什么给拦截了，导致他的身体并没有做出任何动作。

——是错觉吗？他再次对自己的手下达了掀开被子的命令。然后看到本该行动起来的手依然放在枕头边上。

强烈的肢体上的错乱感让他很快意识到现状。

睡瘫症。

LeaF并不是第一次与这个状况打交道。但这实在不是什么能够一回生二回熟三回成朋友的事情。

即使再怎么了解，最终还是避免不了在醒来之后精疲力尽极度疲惫的后果。

不如继续睡下去算了，虽然有一种强烈的闭眼睡下去之后就再也醒不过来的预感，但是——大概死不了吧，至少是没听说过因为睡瘫症死亡的案例。

那么就继续把意识沉下去吧，又会飘荡到怎么样的噩梦去呢？

他想着，也打算就这样放任意识随意流去的时候。从手背上传来的温暖的触感让浮游着的意识触到了岸边，以此为基础快速地取回了身体的控制权。

——于是LeaF真正地醒来了。

在他睁开眼睛的同时站在他身边把手覆在他的右手上的Sakuzyo像是被抓到现场的小偷一样触电般地缩回了手。

对上LeaF的目光的时候，他心虚地解释道：

“是你忘了锁门。”

“我没有忘记任何事情。”

LeaF撑着床坐起来，深呼吸了几次：“谢谢。”

“做了噩梦？”

看着对方没有追究的意思，Sakuzyo的表情也放松下来，他在床边上的位置坐了下来。

“嗯。差不多。”

“什么样的噩梦？说起来之前BOFU的时候也问过这个问题吧。”

“嗯，是说过那样的话题。”

LeaF想通过沉默把这个话题就这么揭过去，不过当他看到Sakuzyo的追根究底的神情的时候就知道这件事不是这么好过去的了。

“希望你能告诉我。感到不安的感到害怕的感到厌恶的事情都好，希望你能够向我倾诉——你可以把这个当作是我的要求。”

“并不是你麻烦我，而是我要求你。像是这样可以接受吗？”

这个人真是算准了自己的死穴，尽是说出让人无法拒绝的话语。

LeaF勾起嘴角：

“都说到这个份上了我再拒绝就太不识好歹了吧。”

“真的不想说的话拒绝也没有关系。”

——虽然是说着这样的话，但是还是带着那副让人没办法拒绝的神情啊。

“噩梦什么的做得太多了也记不太清，差不多就是marenol里面的那个感觉吧？”LeaF看着对方的神情又补充上了一句：“虽然也没有BGA里表现的那么夸张就是了。”

“那么刚刚的噩梦是什么呢？也是类似的内容吗？”

只要说出“嗯，是啊”，用出一贯的谎言就能把这件事就这么带过去。LeaF这么意识到。

但是他第一次不想就这么说出息事宁人的谎言来。

“……不是。只是梦见了——你其实没有和家里吵架也没有搬到我这里来，我们只是非常普通的组了队然后参了赛，就像一切都没发生过那样的生活下去。还梦见了……”他抿了抿唇，决定继续说下去：“梦见你后悔了，但是又不好意思违背曾经说下的话，于是我们就那么冷淡地一直生活下去。”

他以为听了这句话之后对方就会说出什么“我不会后悔的你放心吧”之类的安慰人的话，让他不要乱想，然后对话就到此结束。

但是Sakuzyo并没有，他思考了片刻，然后缓缓地开口：

“我知道，即使我再怎么保证‘我不会后悔’你也不会相信。那么我唯一可以保证的是，我不会对你隐瞒任何我真实的心情，”他笑了笑，“无论感受到什么感情我都会真实地告诉你。”

“不用再反复思考着‘这句话是不是让他感到厌烦了’，‘我是不是什么做错了’这些你不会去求证答案的想法了。”

“既然对你来说未来是充满了不可确定因素的，无论是什么在时间的冲刷下都可能会改变，所有对‘未来’的承诺都不可相信——那么至少在‘现在’，我希望你不要是抱有任何怀疑和不安而度过的。”

Sakuzyo对他伸出了手。

长夜之后的早晨，阳光透过窗帘的间隙洒进了室内。

光线所及之处，所有栖居于黑暗之中的梦魇烟消云散，不复存在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文到此为止，后面是两个番外。  
在这个地方，顺便把我之前写的尾记放上来吧。
> 
> [After the End]  
总之算是我目前为止最长的一个坑。先完结撒花。  
——最开始我在火车上闲来没事敲出Present1的时候根本没有想过这玩意居然能完结（笑），看来我比我想象中的还爱SakuLeaF一点。  
ND怎么说，边写边考证，导致BUG非常多，特别是时间线已经完全不能认真了，当做平行世界来看就好。  
但是是HE这一点是最开始就已经定好了的，难得的糖可能有点腻？  
没关系，后面还有Thunder、The Letter、Tarot Cheat、Fracture Ray呢。
> 
> 为什么会磕SakuzyoxLeaF呢，啊追溯最开始已经完全记不清是为什么了。只知道当时还只是当做拉郎来磕，想法是“神仙和神仙应该在一起”，后面在经过各种考证后越陷越深——虽然已经肝完了接近五万字的ND但是我感觉还能为了SL再写十五年（笑）  
ND和我的大部分作品一样也是完全没有大纲的坑，只有一个大概的方向和“要HE”“想写这个梗”什么的想法，能完结也真是奇迹啊。  
与此同时也非常感谢E.K.吃了我的安利（笑），如果没有E.K.我是绝对不可能写完这玩意的，可能P9就坑掉了吧。ND中间的很多想法都是和E.K.讨论过的。  
这种冷圈能遇到这种同好真好啊，上辈子修来的福分。
> 
> 谈谈我心中的Sakuzyo和LeaF吧。  
首先明确一个事实，我磕rps写同人是绝对没有任何代入现实的想法的，在此基础上虽然我的同人会在某些地方强化现实感但是也绝对不是现实。我笔下的Sakuzyo和LeaF也不会是真实的Sakuzyo和LeaF，这点我还是有自知之明的。他们只是来自网络上的某个侧面，某些关键词组成的人物，在我的笔下被呈现出来而已。  
——也就是经常说的OOC（角色崩坏）。  
嘛，太过较真也不会让人开心的啦。  
我流叶子，要概括的话就是极度缺乏安全感的抑郁症患者吧，非常的内向，很难去主动地表露什么感情，在关系中是对方进一步他退半步的感觉。也很缺乏自信。很抗拒社交，也抵触来自他人的过于激烈的感情表达。  
然后Sakuzyo的话，我流设定甚至是会变动的（不同的坑在共情能力上会有更改），但是主要不变的关键词是，音乐天才，非常耀眼夺目的存在，一路顺风顺水几乎没受过什么挫折，是上天和社会的宠儿。  
在ND中，即使成长环境的差异让他很难切实地去体会叶的痛苦，但他也会尽自己所能的去试图感受理解，是非常温暖的一个人。两个人关系的改变也几乎是Sakuzyo一个人做出的努力——因为叶子值得.jpg  
而我心目中他们的HE也不一定要是告白，或者说我觉得“想要一直在一起”已经算是告白了——这一点写线香花火的时候就有意识到了。
> 
> 虽然我会在某些地方选择强化现实感，但是我绝对不会为了强化现实感放弃我的大体思路。  
ND可能算是目前预计的坑里最贴近现实的感觉（笑），而从今往后的坑我也并不打算悔改地继续飘下去并写出各种过分的设定，希望能够在清晰意识到“这可不是现实”的情况下尽情的享受吧（笑）


	29. 『After the Future·悪い夢』

  
再次梦见被碾碎的噩梦。已经数不清是多少次这么梦见了。

全身的疼痛一直持续着，虽然不是真的被压碎程度的痛苦，但也绝不好受。也因此，即使知道自己已经醒来了，LeaF也不想睁开眼睛。

疲惫、痛苦、昏沉。要带着这些醒来开始一天的话，不如再睡下去。

房间外此时也传来了敲门声，LeaF并没有像以往一样起床去开门，而是带着被子翻了个身，把自己的头埋进棉被中。

敲了几下没有得到回应，房门外的那个人直接扭开门走了进来。

——他们之间不知道什么时候达成了只要LeaF不锁门那么Sakuzyo就可以随意进出他的卧室的默契。

“LeaF？还在睡吗？”

听到这个声音LeaF欲盖弥彰地一样更加用力地闭眼，他从声音上判断Sakuzyo现在已经向他的方向走了过来。

果然，很快他感到有人坐在了他的床边上。

“你已经醒了吧。”

LeaF没有回答，作为代替的答案他把被子拉紧了一些。

这个较大幅度的动作让他再次感受到全身一阵酸痛，更加坚定了他不想起床的信心。

他听到Sakuzyo的声音带上了点无奈的笑意：

“过度睡眠对身体不好，既然昨晚早睡了，今天就早点起吧。”

LeaF感觉到对方的手隔着被子按在了他的手上。

脑内挣扎了三秒钟，他最终不得不放弃了原来的想法，极不情愿地睁开了眼。

和他脑内构想的画面一样，Sakuzyo微笑着低头看着他：

“早餐已经好了，一起吃吧。”

“……做了噩梦。”

LeaF低声说。

如今他已经习惯了向Sakuzyo说出这些事情，对方也每一次都非常认真且耐心的倾听着。

这次也是一样，听到他这句低语后，Sakuzyo很快作出了倾听者的姿态。

“梦见自己被碾碎了。”

和往常那些需要组织语言的梦境不同，这次的梦只需要这一句话总结就好。LeaF结束了陈述，用手撑着床坐了起来。

全身还未消去的疼痛这个动作下又复燃起来，他真的一点都不想动了。

“现在还在痛吗？”

“嗯。”

Sakuzyo伸出手，搭在了LeaF肩上，然后用力——他将对方拉进了怀里，收紧了这个拥抱。

“……对不起。”

人在梦中不会感觉到痛苦——在接触LeaF之后Sakuzyo才知道这句话是错的。

他自己做的梦很少有痛苦的内容，就算是噩梦惊恐的程度也很弱。在了解LeaF之前他很难想象会有梦使人痛苦到那个程度。

他可以在现实中安抚LeaF的痛苦——就算他知道以LeaF的性格这是多么困难的事情，至少他现在已经一定程度上的做到了。但他再怎么样都无法干涉到LeaF的梦境。

每次LeaF向他讲述噩梦的时候，无力感就会和那些轻描淡写的语句背后隐藏的痛苦一并缠绕上他的心脏。

既然现实都那么痛苦了，为什么要让他经历更加痛苦的梦境呢。他无数次地这么想到。

“没什么需要道歉的吧。”

LeaF没有动作，就那么任由Sakuzyo抱着。他不太习惯和别人太过近距离的接触，但Sakuzyo已经被他单独分了一个类别。

“对不起……我什么也做不了，真的……对不起。”

按照曾经承诺的，Sakuzyo将自己现在的心情全数托出：

“我没有任何办法改变你的梦境，无论你在梦里怎么痛苦我都没有半点办法……真的很无力，对不起……”

他把头埋到LeaF的肩膀上，看上去寻求安慰的一方反而变成了他一样。

“不，你有办法改变的——你已经做到了，我梦见那些噩梦的次数已经少了很多了。”

LeaF深呼吸了几次，在温暖的包围下他全身的疼痛都很快地消散了。

“所以没有什么好道歉的……不要为此感到抱歉。”

他微笑起来，语气变得轻松了一些：

“假如你陷入了这种情绪，我才是真的没有办法啊，我可没有你那种温暖人的天赋。”

他说完这句话后室内安静了下去。

在这段沉默中一种久违的感觉一点一点地充满了LeaF全身——他已经快要忘记这种感觉了。那是从久远到记忆都模糊掉的某一天起他就再也没有感受到过的，如此清晰的、自己确实地活在这个世界上的感觉。

一直以来他和现实之间隔着的那层毛玻璃一样的屏障被此刻近在咫尺的Sakuzyo的呼吸和心跳声像融冰一样化开了。时隔许久他再次找回了遗失的现实感。

或许他应该狂喜，大喊，或者是用急促的语气告诉Sakuzyo他此刻的感受，对方一定会很开心吧，说不定看上去会比他自己都还开心。

但他现在只想就这么下去，继续安静地听着对方的心跳声，同调彼此之间的呼吸频率，继续被这种温暖包围着。

而他也确实有想告诉对方的话，但只是一句，非常非常老套的话，对他的性格来说也太过直白——

能够遇见你，真的太好了。


	30. 『After the Future·恋人』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果真的有读到这里的人，谢谢，很高兴遇见你。  
希望能够喜欢这个故事，能够喜欢他们。  
以上。

  
晚饭过后LeaF并没有立刻回到卧室——他现在已经习惯了在沙发上稍微休息一会了。

收拾过碗筷的Sakuzyo也坐在沙发上整理起了电脑上的文档，靠在沙发上的LeaF发了一会呆，也往他的电脑屏幕上看过去。

“……你会把聊天记录都存档下来啊。”

“最近才有的习惯。毕竟这也是回忆的一种，因为各种原因遗失了的话就觉得很可惜。”

Sakuzyo一边回应着一边将聊天记录截图，然后粘贴进文档。就好像是在做什么剪贴画一样。

正在整理的内容恰好轮到他和LeaF的聊天记录——自从Sakuzyo搬过来后他们已经很少在软件上聊天了，积攒的聊天记录自然也是很久以前的。LeaF看过去的时候，恰好是BOFU时期的对话。

算起来也不过是几个月前的事情，他却总觉得已经是很久以前了。

不过看着自己当时的话，LeaF的确有种事隔经年的感觉。他当时果然还是低估了Sakuzyo，单方面的觉得对方只不过是未曾触过壁的一厢情愿，最终会因为外在的压力回转。

然而对方就那样破开一切阻隔，坚定到了固执地向自己走来，真的是……

LeaF看向身边的Sakuzyo，对方和之前一样重复着整理的动作，从表情上看不出什么别的情绪。

“当时我那么说的时候，你在想什么？”

或许是和Sakuzyo待在一起久了，他也被传染了吧。本来这种话他以前是绝对不会问出口的——过于直接的感情接触让人感到害怕。

被突然如此提问，Sakuzyo停下了手中的动作，面上浮现出思考的表情，然后开口：

“……先是后悔吧？后悔自己把事情想得太简单太理想了，没仔细思考过就行动了。然后最后变成那个样子。

“当时我只是觉得，假如能和你更加走近一点，你就会对我诉说那些了吧，而在倾诉之后你就会变得好转起来……就是这样的想法，也确实可以说得上是幼稚了。

“然后直到离开的那天我才醒悟过来，我从来没有想过你的想法，没有能够从你的角度深入思考过——所以，我非常想要得到你的原谅。”

LeaF听着Sakuzyo用平缓的语调慢慢地说着当时的想法，到了这里，他出声打断了对方：

“那不是你的错——和我当时说的一样，要请求原谅的应该是我才对。

“其实我当时只是……嗯，和后来你再次来到这里的时候一样，我只是害怕而已。”

这句话说出口后好像剩下的也不是那么难以开口了，也可能是这段时间他已经习惯了将情绪托付给Sakuzyo的原因，LeaF接着说道：

“我只是害怕，假如我习惯了你在我身边，会随时支持着我的事实——那么当你离开之后，我又该怎么办呢。我因为这一点，非常的不安。

“我一直非常害怕别人对我施加的好意，害怕自己习惯了那些，将来失去的时候会更加痛苦——对我来说，那些美好的事物总是转瞬即逝的，所以，我……”

LeaF感到喉咙堵塞感传来，心脏开始闷痛，他停下了诉说，用手按住了心脏的位置，这样就能变得好受一点一样。

Sakuzyo握住了他的手，犹豫了片刻，他还是伸出手去抱住了LeaF，轻声说道：

“至少现在我在这里。”

他想许诺未来的事情，但是他也知道，LeaF对于未来相关的承诺始终保持着不信的态度，所以他将后半句生生止住。

本就不是很重的不安感迅速散去，LeaF平复了心绪：

“我会尽快好起来的。”

“不要勉强自己。我会一直在这里的。”

就是因为这样所以我才……LeaF抬起头看向Sakuzyo。

即使对方破开了一切阻力在这里，他也并不会以为自己能够一直和Sakuzyo这么下去。他不可能一直因为自己的事情耽误Sakuzyo。

他也确实地看到了光芒照来的方向，只要走下去，他就能够逐渐从负面情绪的囚笼中挣脱出去。

“不是勉强……我确实，感觉好了很多。离彻底好转的那一天也不会远了吧。”

LeaF看着对方，露出一个微笑——然而在那一瞬间他感觉到别的什么酸涩的情绪又侵袭了他的心脏，连带着笑容中也浸出几分苦涩来。他真是越来越不擅长隐藏自己的情绪了。

为了掩盖那一抹苦涩一样，他不等自己的思绪理清就接着说了下去：

“真的非常感谢你，将来假如有什么需要我的地方一定要告诉我啊。家庭的事情非常抱歉，不过他们那么爱你一定会体谅你的吧，然后就是……”

恋人的事情。

他没能把这个词说出口。

诚然他和Sakuzyo都还没到那个时候。沉浸于音乐上的Sakuzyo现在也想必没有动过相应的心思。但他明白，这不是闭口不提就可以忽略的事情。Sakuzyo再怎样也最终只是这现实世界之中，被常识所囚禁的人罢了。

所以他咬了咬唇，把之后的话接了上去：

“Sakuzyoさん这么优秀的人，想必将来也能找到很好的另一半吧。”

LeaF脱口而出的时候就觉得这句话太过突兀——连带着他不自觉使用的敬称也是，反而将他想要隐藏的东西变得更加明显起来。此刻他只希望对方没能读懂这些话中意思。

然而Sakuzyo很明显听懂了背后的含义，神色变得严肃起来：

“你弄错了。”

他这么说着，声音沉了下去。

“我的新年愿望，你还记得吗？‘想和你一直在一起’。”

LeaF点点头，并没有开口——他也不能开口了，苦涩的情绪和之前一样彻底地堵塞住了他的喉咙，使他发不出声音来。

“那么当时你问的问题的内容，你也还记得吧。这个愿望和你的病情无关，我并不是说，到了你好转的时候我就会离开。我只是想一直和你在一起，字面上的意思。

“当时你问我，我是否考虑过我的家人和我未来的恋人的意愿。我也告诉了你，我已经考虑过了。

“关于家人，我当时问他们能否接受我将来可能不会结婚也不会有后代。我并没有解释太多理由——因为太过复杂，我当时也不能好好说明。于是我和家人吵了一架，然后我带着自己的东西离家出走来到了这里。在我来到这里之后，我逐渐和他们沟通，取得了他们的原谅和支持。

“而关于未来的恋人，我在那天也告诉了你——这只取决于你的意愿。”

LeaF感觉自己现在和那天晚上一样，思维混乱得理智不能好好分析当前的情况。Sakuzyo刚刚说出的话，把他心中盘踞着的其余情绪彻底冲散。

他不能理解Sakuzyo说出的话——或者说他心底模模糊糊得出了答案，却不敢确定。

于是他和那天晚上一样低下了头，但不同的是他此时被Sakuzyo抱着，低下头后他就向前靠在了对方肩上。

看到面前的人和之前一样做出了逃避的动作，Sakuzyo叹了一口气，把最终的答案揭开：

“所谓恋人……不就是一直在一起的关系吗。

“那么我现在正式地询问一次，你愿意和我一直在一起——成为我的恋人吗？”


End file.
